Forging Bonds
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: AU where Sock doesn't kill his parents but is actually abandon by them and Joane betrays him and calls social services. Mephistopheles, his social worker takes him to a foster home where he meets Jonathan who has been in the faster care system too long. When these two teens meet they form a bond but will they find solace in each other where they couldn't find with their parents?
1. Part One

A/N: Okay, so I originally posted this on tumblr... then later on my wattpad, but I thought why not also put it up here. (Just making it easier for fans of the film to find the story than trying to navigate my blog.)

This _is_ edited since I originally posted it since I saw some typos and will be editing them as I post them here I will also over on the other mediums. Feel free to message me, review it, and maybe even point out any extra errors I seemed to overlooked.

cut my summary short so here is the full summary of this: AU Where Sock doesn't kill his parents but is actually abandoned by them. And then his childhood friend, Joan, betrays him by telling her mom who then calls social services. So Mephistopheles, a social worker, takes him under his wing, so to speak, and finds him a foster home where he meets Jonathan Combs. Jonathan has been in the foster care system almost all of his life and has become jaded and apathetic compared to Sock's bubbly personality. When these two teens meet they form a bond but will they find solace in each other where they couldn't find with their parents?

* * *

><p><strong>Forging Bonds<strong>

* * *

><p>PART ONE<p>

_Dear Napoleon, _

(He scoffed at that, hating his name from a young age.)_ Your father and I have taken into consideration that we just don't think raising a child fits under our plans for life. _(Ow, that still hurts to know that your parents never wanted to raise you.) _The good news is your great-uncle Maxwell agreed to take care of you while we go traveling around the world! Behave well for your uncle, will you._

_-XOXO Mother Dearest_

He almost ripped the letter from his mother but Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski controlled his impulse. Taking a deep breath, he reread the note to see if he read it right. After the fifth time rereading it he couldn't hold his anger and crumpled it into a ball and flung it across his room.

They left him… again! And this time they had the audacity to have his great-uncle Maxwell, who he owed his middle name too, guardianship of him until they decide to come back. That is if they decide to.

What most readers don't know is that, Napoleon's, who would rather be referred to as Sock, great-uncle was dead; and has been dead for close to five years.

"They don't even take the time to find me a proper guardian." Sock grumbled as he ran his fingers through his crazy gravity-defying light brown hair. He flung himself onto his bed putting his face onto his pillow and screamed in frustration.

What was he going to do now? It's not like he had a job to maintain himself, nor is he old enough to live by himself. He was just sixteen years old; he'd be turning seventeen in a week. _What a great birthday gift_, he added sarcastically.

Now, most teens would be a little excited at having the house all too themselves but Sock wasn't. As of now, the teen would have to find a way to live without parents and keep it a secret, or else someone would call social services.

Pulling on his trademark hat, Sock got dressed in his usual outfit of torn jeans, brown boots, and his purple skirt with his signature red scarf and went to school.

At school he ran into his childhood friend Joane, a blonde girl his grade who always kept her hair in two low pigtails. Sock greeted her in his chipper mood. "Hey Jojo, how was your morning?"

"Napoleon," Sock inwardly cringed at that name. She knew he didn't like it but she just got a kick out of it, "You excited for your birthday? Are your folks having your party at your house? Can you believe you'll finally be seventeen? You'll finally be my age."

Sock just puffed his cheeks out trying to hide the fact that his parents left him and there probably wouldn't be a birthday party or a gift this year. Which was a shame, Sock liked his birthday. He loved eating candy and cake. It was always a blast even if they ignored him most of the time. It was the only time a year, besides Christmas, where they remembered him. Guess this year they wouldn't. "Uh, no. My folks aren't celebrating my birthday this year."

"Huh, why not?" Jojo sharp blue eyes narrowed to Sock's.

"It-it's 'cause I didn't want one," He answers meekly. "I-I mean I'm going to be seventeen for Pete's sake. Birthday parties are so childish."

Joane wasn't convinced. Sock _loved_ being childish. He _looked _like a kid but she kept silent for the time being. She had other things she wanted to talk to Napoleon about.

* * *

><p>Sock was able to keep the secret of his parents being gone for five days. That is until Joane ordered she go to his house for a study session. <em>It's going to be fine<em>, he reassured himself, _I could excuse my parents' absence by saying they were at work. It's not like Jojo had a way to disprove it. _It wasn't until she said she wanted to spend the night that Sock got worried.

"But shouldn't you go home? I thought your mom didn't like you staying over at a boy's house?"

She laughed, "Yeah, a _boy's _house. But you're you. She's fine with it. I even called her while you were in the bathroom. She said she's fine with it and that I just needed to be back by ten."

Sock was suddenly nervous. His secret was about to be expose. "So Napoleon, what kind of movies do you have to watch?"

He laughed nervously and said there was a really good slasher movie he wanted to watch. However, Jojo wrinkled her nose, "Ew, I don't understand why you like those kind of movies, Napoleon. Can't we watch a romantic comedy?"

Making her way into the kitchen she called out, "Hey, you don't have any popcorn. You should call your mom to get some from the store before she gets home."

A cold chill ran down Sock's spine. "Uh, Mom's going to be late. Maybe we should get something else to eat?"

Jojo's head popped by the entrance of the kitchen, "That's weird. Maybe call your dad then," And then went back into the kitchen.

"He's also going to be late," Sock answered.

There was a pause in the kitchen followed by Jojo slowly walking back into the living room with the look of suspicion on her face. "How do you know they're going to be late? If I remember correctly the phone never rang."

Sock took a deep breath, "I-uh… they told me they were going to be late?"

And just like that, Joane the Shark caught the scent. "Napoleon, where _are_ your parents?"

"I-I…"

"Napoleon!" She exclaimed putting some of the puzzle pieces in order. "Are they even going to show up? Is that why you're not having your birthday party?!"

"Uh…" Sock was clueless as to how to proceed in her inquisition. "No… that's not… I mean…"

"Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, where_ are_ your **_parents_**?" Jojo dictated putting her hands on her hips. Napoleon stayed quiet lowering his head. He really had no idea how he was suppose to get out of this. He didn't _want_ to tell her the truth. So he did the only thing he could. He went to his room to get the note. She trailed behind him making sure he didn't try to lock himself in his room to avoid her questions because when she wanted answers, she got them.

Handing over the note, Jojo read it. Her eyebrows shot up. She knew great-uncle Maxwell was dead. "Are you serious? They gave guardianship to a man who's been dead for five years? What the hell. Why didn't you say something earlier? How long have you been living like this?"

"Five days," he answered quietly. For a second he thought she didn't hear him but the red on her face told a different story.

"And you didn't think to tell me earlier?" Jojo replied sarcastically. "Jesus, Napoleon, this isn't something to keep hidden. I need to tell my mom about this."

"NO!" Sock shouted grabbing her phone from her hand before cradling to his chest. "No, don't tell your mom."

"Give that back." Jojo dictated extending her hand indicating to give her back her phone, "Now!"

"N-no," he rebutted hugging the phone closer. "Not if you're going to tell your mom, I'm not."

She just sighed, "Fine, I won't tell my mom."

Hesitating, he reluctantly gave her back her cell. She walked back to the living room and started to get her stuff calling her mom, "Hey Mom, change of plans. I can't stay over. I'll be home in half an hour… uh huh… no, no, it's fine… Mom, seriously…? …ugh, fine, pick me up then… I'll be waiting for you outside okay. Bye."

"See you later," Jojo said putting her backpack on and left. Sock just stood there awkwardly his arms like a dinosaur's,_ she's not going to tell on me, is she?_

And by his birthday he found out exactly what Jojo decided to do.

###

"Hey kid, can I come in?" A slightly jersey accented guy asked. He was pretty tall, towering over Sock's small stature, his red hair with his facial hair sticking all over the place Sock felt intimidated by this guy but also welcomed. Letting the man in a maroon suit enter Sock kept a close watch over him. The man's light hazel eyes scanned the room. If Sock didn't know any better, he'd of thought this man's eyes were gold.

"How can I help you Sir…?" Sock asked politely. The red-haired man kept his eyes on Sock but it looked like he was checking out his surroundings.

"Hi, I'm Mephistopheles. You must be Napoleon Sowachowski." The guy apparently name Mephistopheles extended his hand out towards Sock. Not being someone rude Sock shook the gentlemen's hand.

"How can I help you?" Napoleon greeted him still confused why this man would show up today of all days.

Mephistopheles smiled, "I hear congratulations are in order. Happy birthday, Napoleon. You're turning seventeen, is that right?"

"Oh why yes. Thank you Sir." Napoleon smiled glad that someone actually wished him happy birthday now that even his own parents weren't here for that. Nor have they had the decency to call yet.

"Please, call me Mephistopheles." The man in the maroon suit replied.

Napoleon just grinned, "Well, if we're gonna be all buddy-buddy about this you can call me Sock."

"Alright Sowachowski, Sock it is." He smiled. His pale skin made the bags under his eyes more pronounce. This man looked like he didn't get enough sleep. Much like Sock himself these last few days. "Do you know why I'm here Sock?"

"I-uh… to wish me happy birthday?" he shrugged smiling bashfully.

That brought a smile to Mephistopheles' face, "Besides that kid. I got a call from a lady who seems to be worried about you. I hear your parents aren't here, am I right?"

Those green eyes widen in surprise. He had a sinking feeling why he felt intimidated by the man's presence when he opened the door earlier. "I-I...uh… they're away on business?"

He seemed to see right through that excuse. Almost like he had that excuse handed to him frequently over the years. And if Sock was right about this man it probably was the truth. "Mr. Sowachowski lets not underestimate my intelligence. I know that your parents left you in the guardianship of a Maxwell Sowachowski. Who, if my sources are correct is deceased. Now, minors in this position who haven't been emancipated are required by law to go into the system. Unless you can be emancipated by a judge, I think you need to come with me kid."

Sock gulped back the lump in his throat he was feeling. In the pit of his stomach he felt trepidation, fear, anger, and betrayal. Jojo told on him. "What's going to happen?"

"What's going to happen is that I'm going to make you an offer."

"What kind of an offer?" he asked a bit of nervousness lacing into his voice.

"If you come without a struggle I'll try to personally accommodate you as much as I can. What do you say?" He was smiling, trying to reassure a teen whose life got turned upside down by thoughtless parents.

"I… can I get my stuff?" Sock asked his eyes getting big.

"Sure kid…" he patted Sock's shoulder, "Just no funny business. Or the deal is off." Mephistopheles had dealt with enough kids to know that Sock was thinking about running off. Sock showed as much as he smiled guiltily.

* * *

><p>Sitting at Mephistopheles' office Sock swung his legs seeing as he was too short to reach the floor. He looked around the office noticing a tall bookshelf, a large filing cabinet on the adjacent wall, and on the wall were awards and degrees from his social worker. But he really couldn't make out what his name was. Because there was no way his real name was Mephistopheles.<p>

"Hey kid," Mephistopheles said as he walked in the sound of construction in the background. "So, since we made a deal I'm going to ask. Do you want to still go to the same school—?"

"—No," Sock interrupted him. He seemed surprise by that. "I mean, I don't wanna go back." He sighed loudly. There was nothing there left for him to go back to. His parents left him and Joane betrayed him. They were all dead to him. So there was no reason for Sock to stay. It would be better to start somewhere else where no one knew him.

"I… I want to start over. Somewhere else. Can you do that?"

Mephistopheles paused looking at Sowachowski. He seemed to underestimate him. Sock was a kid he wanted to get to know better. Mephistopheles was going to take him under his wing. "Sure kid. Anything you say. So you wanna go a town over? That's the best I can do if I stay as your case worker. Would that work?"

Sock smiled, "Yes that would do."

Mephistopheles starts typing on his computer the sound of construction filling up the office interrupted with the occasional sigh. Finally after several minutes Mephistopheles slouched in his seat. "There's one house available to have you there tomorrow. It's the best I can do for now. Would that work?"

Sock thought about it, and looking at the house he'll be staying in if he accepted. It looked like it's in a small cul-de-sac and it's a brownish orange house. It wasn't the best but it's still better than being homeless. He smiles back at his social worker, "It's perfect. Sign me up."

* * *

><p>Jonathan Combs sat in his room with his door slightly left ajar when the couple got the call. The husband seemed upset. Guess they were going to place another kid in this house. Much to the man's displeasure he reluctantly agreed after his wife cajoled him.<p>

Living in a foster home wasn't the best for Jonathan but he had no choice. Not after his mother abandon him, leaving him to his father, to run off with another man when he was a baby. Or so his father told him. He'll never know the exact truth since a few years after she left them she got into a car accident that took her life.

Jonathan didn't have so much as a picture of his mother. His father said he had her eyes. Blue like the ocean, he would say. Right before he cursed her for leaving him with a brat to raise. Then again his father was no better, a drug-addict who was in and out of jail. The reason Jonathan was in this hellhole was because his old man got busted for drug possession again. Jonathan didn't really count for his father to get out of jail before he turned eighteen.

After that he planned to plant as much distance from his current life. He wouldn't have a mother who didn't give a rat's ass about him or a druggy father who was a better father when he was in jail than out. No, all Jonathan was looking forward to was when he turned eighteen to hit the road and leave everything from his past behind.

He glanced at his room, or what use to be his room because he had a feeling he'll be sharing it quite soon. Chewing on some gum he swiped from an obnoxious girl he put on his old purple headphones and drone out the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Sock stayed true to his word, he followed every one of Mephistopheles' rules and went with him to his new home. The house was two stories and looked a bit rundown but Sock just smiled holding onto his suitcase. This was better than his old home life. These people at least would care about him just a little bit.<p>

When he met the couple the man looked to be in his early 50s and was already going bald. His beer belly stretched his t-shirt out. The woman was a birdlike creature, long limbs with a nose that looked like a beak. But Sock couldn't complain.

They introduce themselves as Rebecca and Christopher Jones. Smiling and nodding Sock introduced himself by his name but said he liked to be called Sock. You could see the strain to keep the smile going for Mr. Jones. Then they both showed him where he would be staying.

"But, it looks like someone already has this room," Sock commented.

"There is. You'll be sharing this room. Your bed is the top bunk." Mr. Jones stated. Sock just nodded. When he was left to accommodate himself he could hear the hush conversation from the two.

"Becca, that kid is weird." Mr. Jones said to his wife.

"Oh hush Chris, he is not."

"What boy in their right mind wears a skirt?"

"He can wear whatever he wants. If he wants to express himself like that let him." Mrs. Jones shushed her husband and continued down the stairs to talk to Mephistopheles.

Sock just tilted his head at the conversation he heard before shrugging it off. It didn't matter what Mr. Jones thought. He wasn't going to change his clothes. Plus, they paid him more attention than those other adults who were suppose to raise him.

Looking around he noticed a beat-up old guitar and wondered who his roommate was going to be. He's never had to share a room before. It might be fun. Putting his stuff away as best he could Sock walked back downstairs where all the grownups were.

"Hey kid, you settled in?" Mephistopheles asked. He just nodded. "Well I guess that's everything then. I'll be checking up on you."

As he walked out Sock followed him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." He grinned at his own joke."Go ahead kid, shoot."

"Is your real name Mephistopheles?"

He blinked delighted by the question. "Not really but everyone I work with calls me that. See you later Sock."

He walked down the pathway of the house stopping at the sidewalk, "Oh, and welcome to Hell."

Sock looked at him confused as he made his way into his car and drove away. Hell? Maybe kids in the foster care system call this Hell but for Sock this was like a little slice of Heaven.

END OF PART ONE

* * *

><p>AN: What did ya think of that? ...Anyways, I forgot to mention but this story is eight parts (eight chapters) which I will upload eventually as I look over them for you know, typos and such.

Remember you can find my blog and wattpad link on my profile page. I don't wanna put the links here 'cause might get mad at me :)


	2. Part Two

A/N: Oh look, two parts in one day. I'm on a roll. Please enjoy the second part.

* * *

><p>PART TWO<p>

Jonathan made his way back from school listening to his music with his black shoulder bag slug over carelessly. He had another boring day at school where all his classmates talked about some nonsense they watched on TV. He really didn't get them but of course Jonathan had to worry about what he'll do after he turned eighteen and where he would get the money and a place to live that would allow him that also rents cheaply. His part-time job didn't give him much but it was something. He put his key in the lock and turned it.

Entering the house he made himself a quick sandwich and trodden up the stairs to his room where he met the sight of a person in a purple skirt swiveling and humming to a tune he didn't recognize. Clearing his throat Jonathan got the attention of the dancing skirt-hat wearing person. Oh. It was a guy… wearing a skirt?

"Oh, hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Sock." The purple skirt wearing kid with the greenest eyes Jonathan's ever seen was looking at him with a great big goofy smile.

"I'm Jonathan." He introduced himself taking a bite out of his sandwich. The kid couldn't be older than fourteen grinned huge like Jonathan gave him the answers to the secret of life or something. He seemed too happy to be in the system. Probably a newbie. But that'll wear off soon enough. It always does.

"Jonathan, Jonathan," he sang in his little tune. "Did anyone tell you, you have a nice name? Whole lot better than mine."

The blond teen sat on his bed watching this eccentric kid talk. "Well a name like Sock is bound to attract bullies."

"Huh?" the hat wearing kid stopped mid-twirl, "Oh, that's not my real name but I like it whole lot better than my real name."

"It's not? What's your real name then?" Jonathan didn't know why he asked. It wasn't like he cared but he was bored enough to talk to him. It's probably was his first time in the system and as a veteran he felt the kid could use a hand. Its not easy coming into the system, he should know.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Sock pouted suddenly looking like he was ten years old.

"Sure, sure," Jonathan answered. He suddenly thought he was no older then twelve though Sock was tall for his age.

"Napoleon," Sock muttered. Jonathan couldn't help himself, a chuckled escaped past his lips. He used his hand to cover the rest but it was too late. He hurt Napoleon's feelings. "See I told you, you would laugh."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen."

Napoleon sighed collapsing on the floor in front of his roommate. "I know it's a horrible name. That's why I go by Sock. Do you go by anything?"

Jonathan shrugged because in reality he didn't. He was always just Jonathan. So he asked his new roommate a question. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen," Sock said proudly.

Jonathan did not expect that. He didn't even look over fourteen. But that was just it, appearances can be deceiving. "So what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh. What about you?"

"The same," Jonathan replied. By now he already finished his sandwich. Removing his backpack he set up to do his homework. He needed to graduate by the latest his first semester of senior year. The quicker the better so he could leave the system with a diploma. Most places wanted you to finish high school so that's what Jonathan was doing.

Sock stared over his shoulder at Jonathan's work. "Do you mind?"

"Oh I was going to say if you needed help in that I can help. My class just covered that." He pointed to Jonathan's chemistry homework. As much as Jonathan didn't want to admit it he was struggling in this class. And against his will, asked for help for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>As irritating as Sock was to Jonathan, he had to admit that without the teen's help he wouldn't be doing so well in chemistry. During the past month since Sock's appearance in Jonathan's life Sock had found a way to infiltrate most of the blond teen's barriers. And by infiltrate he was referring to Sock digging and digging until Jonathan got worn out and just let the pesky teen in.<p>

"Hey Jonathan," Sock said as they were walking back from school swinging his backpack from side-to-side, "How does the lunch at school taste horrible?"

"It just does," Jonathan tiredly answered. He swore Sock was a child, always asking a lot a questions even though the teachers seem to have had enough. And before Sock could ask another obnoxious question Jonathan asked one of his own. "Where are your parents Sock?"

And suddenly the skip in Sock's step left. He bit his lip and Jonathan started to regret asking. "I killed them."

And just like that he was left speechless, "W-w-what?!"

"I killed them. Also my best friend," Sock said cool as a cucumber.

"And you're completely fine with this?" Jonathan wanted to shake him just to get a _normal_ reaction. Anything than the calm he spoke about it in.

"My parents were awful raising me and my friend betrayed me." Sock stated.

"That's still no reason to kill them." Jonathan huffed making his way towards the house. He's been sharing his room with a killer. It almost felt surreal. Sock was perfect: he had the bubbly personality that no one would suspect. The fact that he walked everyday in a skirt helped his case.

"Is this true, did you really kill them?" Jonathan had to know, for his peace of mind. Maybe Sock was playing a joke on him and he walked right into it. Sock stayed silent that Jonathan had to turn around to face him. The look of deject was evident on Sock. So much so that it was a solid entity between them.

"No," Sock whispered his eyes watering up. Jonathan had to strain his ears to catch it. Then the tears slid down Sock's face and he looked _so_ sad and _so_ hurt that Jonathan had an overwhelming urge to comfort him. "I wish I did… maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if I did. That way, the only reason why my parents never contact me is because they're… dead."

Off he ran, into the house and probably somewhere inside their room. For a while the teen felt bad for asking about Sock's parents. He could tell by that reaction that the relationship still hurt. And he was rejected by them just like he was by his mother. The only difference is that Jonathan long ago learned to deal with that old wound. Sock's wound was still fresh and was double because both of his parents rejected him.

Going into the house he made himself a sandwich out of habit and then made another one for Sock. Going into their room he found him buried in their closet and gently tugged him out. Sock's green eyes swam with tears and he hugged the blond tightly and began to sob onto his hoodie.

It took a while before Sock was calm enough to talk. Jonathan offered him the sandwich he made and Sock smiled shyly that Jonathan would remember his favorite sandwich: peanut butter and jelly with sliced strawberries. Eating their sandwiches in peace Sock sniffed every once in a while which made Jonathan grab tissues for Sock which he felt gratitude for all of Jonathan's kindness.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?" Sock asked timidly in between bites. Nodding, Sock continued. "Why are you in the system?"

Jonathan's eyes glazed over thinking. After a long pause he answered, "My mother is dead and my father is as good as dead." Guessing by the cluelessness of Sock he elaborated, "He does drugs, Sock. And he doesn't plan to quit just because of me. If anything he started getting worse a few years back."

Comprehension dawn on Sock who apologized for bringing up bad memories. Jonathan shook his head saying he was over it. What his parents represented for him didn't bother him anymore. Though the green eyed teen had his doubts he didn't voice them out and continued to eat his sandwich later working on his homework with Jonathan.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid," Mephistopheles greeted Sock on Saturday. Jonathan had gone to work at his part-time gig which reminded Sock he needed to find a job soon. "How have the Joneses treating you? Everything to your liking?"<p>

"Yes, everything is to my liking Sir."

"Sock, don't get so formal with me now. Has the other foster teen treated you nicely?" he asked wearing another variation of his maroon suit. This one fading to black at the bottom.

"Oh yeah, Jonathan is great." Sock grinned widely.

"Jonathan, eh? I don't seem to know him. Maybe his case worker is someone I work with. What was his last name?" Mephistopheles grinned, scanning Sock's face for something and his eyes filling with glee when he found it.

"It's Combs." Sock said proudly.

"Uh-huh kid. I see he's been making passes at you." He watched as Sock's face turned red.

"It-it's not like that. We're just friends." Sock said puffing his cheeks out.

Mephistopheles didn't seem concern by that detail. "All relationship sprouted from friendships." Sock chose to ignore that which made the devil in Mephistopheles happy. The teen didn't use that he didn't like guys as an excuse which meant there was something happening here.

"Well I just came by to check up on you but if you're in good hands I don't have to worry so much. You seem to be adjusting well here. Which brings me great happiness that I'm doing a great job with you. I'll see you later kid. And thanks for the info. I'll look into it." And just like that he seemed to vanish quickly. Some people would think he vanish into thin air.

* * *

><p>Name: Jonathan Combs<p>

Age: 17

Background: has been in and out of the system for over 13 years. His mother is deceased and his father is currently serving time in jail for charges of drugs possessions.

Case Worker:—

Mephistopheles read Jonathan's file and his interest spiked when he notice who was handling his case.

Providence.

His childhood rival. He got a sly smile across his face. He was going to use Sock to bring Jonathan to his side. He was planning to take this case away from her. Or at least cause some trouble… an entertainment.

* * *

><p>Sock was downtown looking for any openings. He really needed to have some money saved up when he left the system. Plus, a little cash never hurt.<p>

Looking round for any Help Wanted signs Sock didn't expect getting hit on his right shoulder from another person who bumped into him. Losing his balance he tried to brace himself from the fall with his hands yet he fell on the sidewalk butt first. "Ow," he yelped.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie," her voice was sweet as honey with a slight southern accent apologized. "I didn't see you there. Let me help you up."

Declining the hand she offered, Sock pulled himself up ignoring the stinging from his palms and looked at the blue eyed lady. Her black hair was cut short like a boy's and her skin was dark brown. She had the whitest smile Sock's ever seen. The mysterious lady also wore a white waistcoat with a light blue dress shirt, "Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there."

She smiled, "So polite even after I've knocked you down."

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sock said brushing the dirt off his skirt.

"Well I don't believe that. But I'll apologize again. I was so busy I must've not seen you. Well I have to run now sweetie. Take care of yourself." She smiled. Sock smiled back. She seemed to be a nice lady. Getting back into gear he went into a coffee shop hoping to get employment.

* * *

><p>"Sugar Bear!" Jonathan heard from across the room and he just slumped to the ground around the boxes. His case worker was here. He thought if he hid she would go away but he knew that wasn't the case. Sure enough she made her way towards him.<p>

"Sugar Bear, what are you doing down there? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" she smiled.

"I'd rather not," he mumbled still sitting on the floor giving his case worker a weary look. What was she doing here? She didn't take no for an answer and pulled Jonathan from the ground giving him a tight hug.

"Don't you see how much I've missed you Sugar Bear?" she pinched his cheek getting a groan from the teen. She knew he didn't like it but she still remembered the young little boy she met the first day. A terrified four year-old with brown hair clinging to an old teddy bear while peering over the side of the couch. He seemed like he hadn't eaten that day and when she offered him her packet of sugar bears he smiled warmly at her. Thus, she always referred to him like that much to his displeasure now.

"Why did you show up to my work Providence?" even though Jonathan knew her real name he went with the name she seemed to be referred to nowadays. She smiled her white teeth brighter against her skin.

Providence was quite beautiful which always puzzled Jonathan why she's never married or seemed to be dating. Part of him hoped maybe if she was she wouldn't pay so much attention to him. He knew it sounded ridiculous but he didn't like being cuddled. The time when he wanted to had long since passed.

She pouted pretending to be hurt but stroked his cheek, "Can't I worry over you and want to visit you without ulterior motives?"

"No," he replied.

She sighed, "Fine. You're right. I came to check up on you and see that everything was fine with the Joneses."

"Everything is fine," Jonathan answered automatically. He knew the process and he gave the answer he knew that she would like.

"Now honestly Jonathan, you know I want the truth from you not what I want to hear." Providence sighed rubbing her temples. "Now, I'll ask you again. Is everything fine with the Joneses?"

"Yes," Jonathan answered telling the truth. It really wasn't that bad and he didn't want to admit it but ever since Sock showed up his life has been a lot happier. Though he would _never_ admit it.

Seeing that he _was_ telling the truth Providence relaxed, "How about the other foster teen who's housing with you, everything alright there?" She didn't want another issue with him like what happened three years ago.

"Yes, everything's fine," he exasperated not wanting to think about what happened. It was in the past. That foster teen long gone by now. Unconsciously he touches the left side under his ribs thinking of the scar still there.

Providence glances to Jonathan's side thinking the same thing. "Are you sure? He's not bothering you?"

"Of course he bothers me but that's just how he is. He's harmless. A newbie in the system," Jonathan scoffs looking to the side so she didn't see what he was thinking. He's gotten use to Sock and it would really suck if because of his history Sock had to leave. "Don't worry about it. He acts like a kid most of the time so he's always around me asking questions. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yes." He answered looking into her eyes. "He just hangs around me because he's new to this and just needs help adjusting." She didn't seem convinced but let it drop. She could always talk to the other teen later.

"Jonathan, I'm not paying you to stand around. Move those boxes downstairs." His boss came in slightly glaring at the teen and the woman in the white outfit.

"Sure thing sir." Jonathan said grabbing the box and making his way out of the room.

"I'll talk to you later, Sugar Bear." Providence patted his shoulder and walked out. He sighed out pulling the box up higher and got back to work.

* * *

><p>When Jonathan got back from his job it was already dark outside and turned the lights on in his room noticing that Sock was lying on his bed. Smacking his leg Sock groaned turning his head slightly, "Off my bed dude."<p>

"Take mine if you want," Sock mumbled not moving from his spot. He's butt was sore from the fall and it seemed to ache more after his nap. He hadn't found a job and was starting to get dishearten.

"No, get off." Jonathan said pushing him a bit.

Another groan passed Sock's lips followed by another when Jonathan moved him harder. He moaned in pain his body tensing. Jonathan stopped glancing at Sock lying on his bed with suspicion. "What happened?"

"I fell." Sock answered not moving to avoid the pain radiating from his behind. "And now my butt hurts. Please don't make me move Jonathan."

He started chuckling picturing Sock falling on his butt hilarious. "How did you fall?"

"I…" he was going to tell him the truth that a lady in a white suit bumped into him but thought better, "I tripped and landed on my butt outside. I even hurt my hands too."

A little bit of concern washed away the humor of the story and the blond teen crouched beside Sock's head. "Let me see your hands."

There was a pause from the brunet before he slowly moved his hands towards Jonathan. Looking at the broken skin at the heel of his hands he got up and went for the first-aid kit he got from Providence. Getting some bandages and antibacterial wipes he went back and tended to his wounds.

"Ow, that stings," Sock hissed trying to pull back his hand but Jonathan had a firm grip and glared at him.

"I'm cleaning it you idiot. If you cleaned it when you got it I wouldn't be doing this. You're lucky if it doesn't get infected." Jonathan grumbled getting back to his work of cleaning the wounds before bandaging them up. Tossing the wipes to their small trashcan Jonathan sighed leaving the room to get ready for bed.

When he came back a fifteen minutes later he climbed up the steps into Sock's bed. Getting comfortable he closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"Jonathan…?" Sock's voice traveled from the bed below.

"What," he asked slightly weary after today. His shower having him relaxed enough to fall asleep quickly.

"I-uh, I wanted to tell you that your pillow smells nice." There was a pause as Jonathan's face turned pink.

"Well of course it does. I washed it not that long ago." His voice sounded a little rough to cover up his embarrassment.

"No, I mean it smells like you," Sock whispered so no one but Jonathan would hear. "So it smells nice."

Jonathan's face flamed but he just turned to the other side dismissing it, "Whatever." And he had to admit, the pillow he was lying on smelled like Sock… and it smelled good too.

* * *

><p>The next morning for breakfast, Mrs. Jones was making pancakes. "Hello boys take a seat; the pancakes will be ready soon. Sock, hon, what happened to your hands?"<p>

"I fell." He said sheepishly shrugging, "But Jonathan bandaged them up for me."

"That was nice of you Jonathan," Mrs. Jones smiled. "Please take a seat you two."

Jonathan sat down but Sock looked at the chair in question. Though the wooden chairs had cushions on them Jonathan took his off and placed it on Sock's. Smiling in gratitude he gently sat down while Mrs. Jones served them hot pancakes. "Eat up now."

The table stayed quiet as Mr. Jones walked in and seeing his face both teens knew he wasn't in the mood for a chatty table.

* * *

><p>The whole episode of Sock's butt being hurt faded and was mostly forgotten about a week later. "Sock, someone's here to talk to you."<p>

Sock sat on his bed doing some homework when Mrs. Jones popped her head in. His heart leaped to his throat. Was it his parents? Have they come back for him? It wasn't until that moment that he realized he's actually missed them. Part of him wanted to go with them because, really, they were his parents. But another part wanted to stay because of Jonathan. Climbing down the steps he made his way to the living room where he saw the lady in the white suit. The disappointment tugged heavily on Sock's heart.

"Hello, you must be Napoleon." She introduced before she fully saw him. Her eyes going wide when she recognized him as the boy she knocked over a week ago. "Oh, it's you."

"H-how did you find me?" Sock asked making his way to the couch before sitting down carefully. He still was going easy on his butt.

"I was actually here to talk to the other foster teen staying here. Never thought I would meet you again. I apologize again for what happened." Providence reassured him patting his hand. "So you're the famous Napoleon."

"Famous?" Sock repeated confused.

"I'm Jonathan's case worker. We go way back," She smiled leaning back in her seat. "So, tell me about yourself."

"I-uh… I don't know." Sock shrugged not sure what to say about himself. "I'd rather be called Sock."

"Okay, Sock. How would you describe your relationship with Jonathan?" Providence got down to business asking Sock questions. She was not about to put Jonathan in danger again. She owed him that much.

"Very good," Sock grinned widely. "He's so nice. He even bandaged my hands when… oh. I mean, uh, he's a good roommate."

"When you fell because of me you meant to say?" she answered looking at Sock as he fidgeted. She grew a little suspicious why he tried to omit that.

He shrunk into himself. "You're not going to tell Jonathan are you? I told him I tripped. I didn't want to worry him over me. He… he seems to have it hard as it is."

Providence lightly smiled glad that the teen seemed to care a lot about her charge. It made her relaxed a bit that Jonathan seemed to be safe with Napoleon. But she still asked him more questions just to be sure.

After another half an hour she left satisfied. Sock might be good for Jonathan. She knew he needed to socialize more and Sock seemed like good company. She'll still keep tabs on the two for her peace of mind. Walking back to her car another stopped behind hers and a man in a maroon suit got out.

"Providence, we meet again." Mephistopheles drawled leaning over his car looking at her with his devilish hazel eyes.

"It's been too long, Sugar." She smiled taking him by surprise. She always did have a way with pulling the rug out from under him. "How are you these days? Still having construction over there at Synergy?"

Mephistopheles grumbled."Well not all of us are as up-to-date as Providence Inc."

She grinned delighted about the company she was directing. She was the face of Providence Inc. that's why she was referred like that now. "It _is_ a wonderful building. I'm still surprise why you won't switch over to us. Providence Inc. could use someone like you."

He scoffed, "I'm not falling for your marketing techniques. Synergy's is where I'd stay. I'm not moving from there."

"Honestly, I don't know why you stay there. Providence Inc. could give you more opportunities than Synergy." Providence sighed shaking her head at his stubbornness.

"I'll have you know that I've been promoted to director at Synergy. So, no thank you. I'm doing quite well where I'm at." Mephistopheles retorted crossing his arms.

She just shrugged getting into her car, "Well if you change your mind, Sugar, you know where to find me."

He glared his arms crossed as she drove away. After a while he walked into the Jones' house to talk to Sock. "Hey kid."

"Hey, what brings you around here?" Sock asked leaning on one foot.

"I've come to ask you for a favor," that surprised Sock. He didn't think he could do a favor for his case worker. It was usually the other way around but he still nodded. "I need you to convince the other teen to drop his case worker. I want him to pick me instead."

END OF PART TWO

* * *

><p>AN: Heh, its getting interesting. Sorry I'm cutting it off here. Until next time, though idk when I can edit, it might take some time.


	3. Part Three

A/N: I can only do one this time around... maybe later I can squeeze one more edit but don't expect it. Sorry.

* * *

><p>PART THREE<p>

"Come on Jonathan…" Sock trailed after him as they walked. "Please!"

"No," Jonathan said sending a glare over his shoulder.

"Pleeeeeaaasseeeee!" Sock begged.

"Why do you want me to change case workers? I've never even met the guy." Jonathan answered back adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag. It was starting to rip a little but he had to deal with it. He didn't want to buy a new one. He was saving as much as he could for when he turned eighteen.

Another reason why he wouldn't change was because he didn't want anyone else knowing about his life. Sure Providence annoyed him with all the cuddling she sprung out on him but he'll take that to have someone else knowing.

"But if you do you'll get to meet him." Sock bounced in his feet. He appeared to be a morning person much to Jonathan's nerves. The blond teen rubbed his tired eyes forcing them open. He still had no idea why Sock could have so much energy this early in the morning, or why even after close to two months in the system he still had his peppy attitude. "And he's great. He got me here."

"I'm still deciding if that was a good idea," Jonathan mumbled under his breath glancing at the eccentric teen skipping. Reaching the bus stop, Sock started his dance again his skirt swishing back and forth. Jonathan covered his face with his palm embarrassed for him. This went on for a few minutes while Sock hummed his tune, one that Jonathan had yet to discover its name. When bus 86 finally pulled up, they got on and went to their regular seat, close to the back with Jonathan getting the window seat and Sock sitting next to him yapping about this or that.

* * *

><p>When they walked into school, like every other day, they split ways, Sock going to his locker while Jonathan went to his own.<p>

"Oh my God, you're _so_ wrong Lil and I'll prove it." A blonde teen scoffed grabbing Jonathan's arm and pulling him towards a purple haired girl. "You need to decide for us. Tell her she's wrong."

"I'm not wrong," the purple haired teen, Lil, said crossing her arms. "I said 'Gives you Hell' is not from Green Day, Jenna. It's from Good Charlotte."

The blonde huffed rolling her eyes before looking at Jonathan, "You don't seem to be musically challenged, please set the records straight. Tell her it's Green Day."

Jonathan looked bored watching both. "You're both wrong, it's the All-American Rejects."

"Ha! I told you, you were wrong." Jenna said pointing at her friend.

"So were you, Jenna, so I don't think you should be all high and mighty." Lil smugly said.

"Whatever, I proved you wrong." Jenna smirked; Jonathan taking his cue to leave but the girl who grabbed him pulled him back. "Thank you for helping me—."

"—He wasn't helping you Jen. Jeez, get over yourself." Lil huffed crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"_Whatever_ Lil," Jenna retorted before turning her charms to him, "I'm Jenna, this is Lil, and you are?"

"Leaving," Jonathan stated untangling himself from the blonde's grasp and disappearing into the crowd. He had a lot of things on his plate to than deal with two girls arguing over music. They didn't even get the right band name without his help. "Preppy girls, I should definitely stay away from them."

* * *

><p>It was fine with Jonathan's system, that is if you count Sock sitting with him in their table but Jonathan was use to not being alone for lunch, had almost grown accustomed to Sock's presence, what he didn't expect was that the brown eyed purple haired girl to walk up and sit with them. Nor did Jonathan find amusing that she happened to be Lil. "Hey, I'm Lil."<p>

Sock jumped lightly off his seat happy to meet a new person. "Hi, I'm Sock. This is Jonathan."

Jonathan sent a glare towards the perky brunet, reminding himself to ring his neck the next time he gets. He took a bite off from his sandwich using it as a way not to talk. Let the two talked if they wanted, he didn't have to be involved in the conversation. He could be the silent observer. It's worked well in the past and he _liked_ it that way.

"You're very quiet huh?" Lil directed it to the moody teen sulking at the corner of the table.

"Ooh don't mind Jonathan, he's shy to new people." Sock waved his hand away grinning. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Wait, your name _is_ Sock?" Lil questioned looking back at the green eyed teen. Her brown eyes clouded in confusion. "Wait, you're not the guy who wears the skirt, right?"

"I am, see." Sock stood up showing their new guest his trademark purple skirt. She nodded slowly trying to assimilate the information.

"Do either of you like the Valhalla Soundbox?" Lil prompted eating her protein bar.

Jonathan's ears perked up, "I do."

"Never heard of it," Sock answered.

Jonathan sighed, "You're unbelievable." And both Lil and Jonathan laughed talking most of lunch about music for once the roles being swapped and Sock stayed quiet since he didn't know any of the bands they were referring.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how he got himself into this situation but maybe that's what he gets for listening to Sock. Lil is more intelligent than he originally gave her credit for. She didn't turn out to be a preppy girl like he originally thought and she had good taste in music. Most of her preferred music wasn't main stream but she never talked about them with her friends who seem to follow the crowd. What made him uneasy was that Sock had somehow got him into meeting Lil's friend from a party or something… he couldn't remember.<p>

Initially it was just Jonathan who was going but he quickly convinced Sock to tag along. He _did_ get him into this mess might as well show up too.

_"__You _are_ going right?" Jonathan asked._

_"__If you want," Sock shrugged but his eyes betrayed him. He was excited. Sock was hoping Jonathan would ask him to go. Lately he's been feeling left out and this was a wonderful opportunity to spend some time with Jonathan. With Jonathan's work, and school and Lil they haven't had as much time to hang unless you counted tutoring… "Of course I'll go, Jonathan."_

Jonathan stood waiting for Sock; he couldn't be late could he? Fidgeting he waited as Lil brought over her friend, another blonde with pigtails. "Jonathan, I'll like you to meet Joane—Jojo—a friend of mine."

"So you're the famous Jonathan Lil's been talking my ear off for weeks?" Jojo said inspecting him up and down.

"Joane!" Lil blushed smacking her arm. "It's not true. She's exaggerating."

Jojo just shrugged not answering back. "So, how did you two meet?"

Jonathan felt uncomfortable. He wasn't the social type, much less meeting other people's friends. He never knew exactly what to say. _Where the hell was Sock?_

Sock skipped coming right around the bend of the path when he heard Lil introduce her friend, Joane. The color drained from his face when he heard her voice. He knew that voice very well. It was his childhood friend, the one that betrayed him.

He stayed rooted to the spot. He didn't dare move and get discovered. This was his new life; she wasn't supposed to get involved with this one. She couldn't know he was here. Sock turned around and ran off taking self-preservation over his promise to Jonathan.

* * *

><p>An agonizing hour, an <em>agonizing<em> hour he had to spend with Jojo. He didn't understand why she was so hostile to him. From what he knew he never even met the girl. And he was really pissed off that Sock didn't show. The little bastard left him there to hang. He practically compromised him to go and he had the nerve to leave him there, alone.

Fuming he stormed to the closest arcade and was greeted to the most infuriating image he's ever had to deal with. So much rage welled up inside him that he was surprise his blood wasn't replaced by magma. There he was, Napoleon, playing the racecar game having the time of his life. And betting from the small crowd he's gathered he's been playing for a while.

The little demon had the nerve to ditch him for the arcades?! He huffed, his cheeks puffing out before he let the air go growling. Jonathan stormed and plucked him from the game. The crowd groaned as Sock lost first place and probably a new best record but right now Jonathan didn't care.

"Whoa, dude why did you do that?" Sock groaned turning his green eyes to the one who plucked him from the game realizing who it was, "Oh…"

"Yes, _oh_, did you forget about the meeting?" Jonathan growled his breath in sharp gasps with the suppressed rage to yell and shake his roommate. And even though Jonathan wanted to continue he took another big breath and released him. "Thanks a lot," He added sarcastically.

Jonathan stormed not waiting around for Sock's poor excuses and left somewhere where no one could find him. Sock stood there watching Jonathan go. He really couldn't explain why he didn't show up without him finding out about his connection to Joane. And Sock was trying his hardest to keep his old life separated from his new one.

* * *

><p><em>He's still mad at me<em>, Sock thought a week later. He didn't think Jonathan would be mad at him for so long. Guess he was a grudge holder. The slamming of the locker proved that when Jonathan saw him and walked the opposite way. Sock stood still watching as the blond teen blended into the crowd. It wasn't much of a change from home life either.

The only change was that Sock was now working at a movie-video store organizing shelves. Guess being left alone by your parents was finally paying off. Watching so many movies gave Sock his passion for slasher movies. And he knew most movies based on their titles alone so he was good with where movies belonged. In fact he wasn't even planning on looking for a job at that store. He just wanted a good movie now that his roommate wasn't talking to him.

In his search for one he found some that were misplaced. Thinking that at home there was that silent anger from Jonathan he wasted some time organizing the shelves. He even got a customer confused when he said he wasn't an employee but managed to send him in the right direction. Management finally sought him out asking why he was doing this. Having no better reply than that they were disorganized they asked him if he wanted to work here part-time.

Sock has never said yes so fast in his life.

Walking back from work Sock brushed his bangs away from his face his world coming to a standstill when he saw Joane across the street. Worse was that she seen him too, "Napoleon!"

Sock cursed under his breath his eyes widening in panic. He franticly looking around for a form of escape as she made her way over towards him, against better judgment he ran into traffic crossing the street and taking off in a run to avoid this encounter. _No, no, no. She can't come back into my life. Not now, not after what she did._

"Napoleon," she shouted his name in hot pursuit of Sock. His hat popping in and out of the crowd as a beckon to her. Joane pushed her muscles onward making sure she didn't slow down her pace to Napoleon's. After close to four months since his seventeen's birthday she hadn't heard a word from him. She was going to get a hold on him and demand answers.

"Run… run… don't slow down." He gasped in between breaths encouraging himself not to give up. He had to lose Joane because he wasn't going back home like he originally thought. He ran around the corner and into another horrifying sight.

Jonathan walked around downtown going down Bakers drive onto 18th street and almost got knocked over by Jojo. Jojo? He watched her run growling out the name Napoleon. Well he thought she said Napoleon. Since he only knew one Napoleon, with curiosity, he walked in that direction. He got to 19th street where there was a bad car crash. There were five cars in a tangle metal mess and what looked like blood spilled onto the street.

A gruesome scene to see, there looked to be two bodies nearby and he had to turn his head away. A rush of emotions swelled up inside as Jonathan pictured this scene being the same like his mother's. He almost walked away when he heard Jojo's voice again. "Napoleon, you can't run away from me. Napoleon… _Napoleon!_ Damn it, this isn't funny."

He glanced in her direction, anything to avoid the scene. Sock's stiff posture was the first thing Jonathan realized and he didn't know what happened next because suddenly he was by his side, "Sock?"

His green eyes looked straight ahead his face lost of color. Jojo looked pissed but even she noticed something was wrong with him.

"Sock, are you okay?" he asked waving his hand in front of his face but it had no effect on Sock's overall reaction.

Sock was in shock; his eyes were on the scene. Even if Jonathan was mad at him this preceded everything, getting in front he shook him but no matter what he or Jojo did they couldn't shake him from his trance.

"I don't get it. He _loves_ movies with gore, he shouldn't be this surprise." Jojo complained shaking him more.

"That was all fake stuff," Jonathan protested. "This is real. I think he's in shock. We need to move him, now." Tugging his arm he wouldn't budge and had to pick him up. Jonathan carried Sock over his shoulder with Jojo trailing behind them.

A street away Jonathan placed him down on the bench nudging and shaking him gently. It took a few minutes to animate him back into the real world.

"_Jonathan,_" Sock whispered his voice trembling, his body shaking. He slid closer grabbing the other teen's forearms in desperation clinging himself back to reality. Trying to forget about the horror he saw on the road.

"I'm here," Jonathan reassured him knowing the other teen needed it. And Jonathan knew he made the right choice when Sock flung himself wrapping his arms around his neck crying.

Joane looked at both teens but knew right now was not the time. Saying goodbye to Jonathan she reluctantly left knowing that she'll be closer to finding Sock next time. Jonathan was the key.

###

Although not crying, Sock stayed quiet as they went back home holding onto Jonathan's hoodie his body slightly trembling. When they got home, Sock went to take a shower and got back into the room staying quiet. Jonathan never had seen Sock quiet for so long that he got worried. "Are you okay?" Sock just nodded still not speaking. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Jonathan," he answered his voice flat devoid of his usual peppiness. It was eerie to the blond. It just wasn't Sock. "I just need to sleep."

Still worried he let Sock climb the steps up to his bed. Jonathan, after taking a quick shower, reluctantly lied down in his bed and attempted to sleep tossing and turning. His concern for Sock interfering from sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>Beyond all the worry from yesterday, Sock woke up to be the same eccentric teen he's been for close to the last four months. Jonathan couldn't understand how he seemed to flip one day to the other. He thought he'll have to be careful of Sock but he was back to his bubbly self. Almost like yesterday's horror didn't happened.<p>

Back at school Jonathan kept an eye on Sock still worried that at any moment he'll relapse. Keeping all his attention at the hat wearing teen he didn't notice Lil next to him. "Hey," she smiled.

Startled his blue eyes met hers, "Oh, hey."

"Sock entertaining you?" Lil glanced at the other teen.

He smiled a little, "You could say that." Stealing a quick glance to make sure he was still okay he turned his focus to Lil. "What brings you here?"

"Oh just inviting you to a house party this Saturday." Lil shrugged her eyes twinkling with mischief, "It's at Brenda O'Neal's place. Big house on Maple lane, you can't miss it. Party starts at nine. Think you can make it?"

He thought it over, it starts before the end of his shift at work but he could show up later if he wanted… though he didn't like parties it's the first he's been invited to. "I don't know Lil…"

"Bring Sock if you want," Lil said quickly before covering herself, "…Or anyone else. It doesn't matter."

"I'll think about it," Jonathan said glancing back at Sock. Maybe it'll be a good idea to go, to distract Sock. Jonathan groaned internally hating himself for what he was going to do next. "Sure we'll go."

"You will!" Lil smiled gleefully, "That's great, I'll see you then." He already regretted his decision. Looking back at the teen, Jonathan thought, _Sock better be grateful for this._

* * *

><p>Mephistopheles showed up half an hour before Jonathan planned to be back so they could head over to the party together. Jonathan wasn't taking any chances with Sock thinking he might ditch again. He agreed because of him and he'll be damn if he went there alone again.<p>

"Hello Sock, how's my favorite foster kid doing?" Mephistopheles said the minute Sock opened the door. He must've been sure Sock was going to answer because he started talking just as the door opened.

"I-uh, I'm okay," Sock nervously replied. He still hadn't gotten Jonathan to agree to switch case workers. Mephistopheles read his face knowing as well.

"So, still haven't gotten him on my side yet?"

"No, but I'm trying. Its not so easy," Sock pouted looking like a perturbed ten year-old. "He's stubborn and won't listen."

Mephistopheles didn't think it was going to be an easy win. Providence had loyal foster cases. Made doing this a pain in the ass for him but he wasn't willing to quit quite so soon. "Then _make _him listen."

"I'm trying!" Sock huffed sounding like a whiny kid too.

"You going somewhere?" he asked looking up and down at Sock. Sock decided to dress a little fancier wearing a blue dress shirt instead of a T-shirt and a gray knit sweater instead of his usual brown sweater vest. He was going to wear fancier pants but decided wearing his purple skirt over his jeans was more party appropriate.

"Yes, I'm going to a party." Sock grinned.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Nope, Jonathan invited me."

"Ah, Jonathan, I see." His case worker grinned mischief in the air. "Well at the party try to use your _charms_ to get him to agree will you?"

Sock looked at him confused not getting what he meant just thinking to persuade him more, "Okay!"

Mephistopheles laughed at Sock's innocence. "Guess I'll hear more details about this party later. See ya kid. And remember; try to use _all_ your charms tonight."

"Uhhh… okay?" he agreed still confused as the man in the maroon suit disappeared. Sock went back up to his room waiting for Jonathan to arrive from work.

END OF PART THREE

* * *

><p>AN: Do tell me if I miss any typos. I would _greatly_ appreciate it.

Also, look I brought Jojo back and she found Sock ;) what kind of drama will she bring into the story. Til next time

PS: If I haven't mention this already its gonna be 8 parts. Okay? Okay.


	4. Part Four

A/N: Yeah, part four for y'all. More drama, and still more to come. Its ramping up from here on out

* * *

><p>PART FOUR<p>

At the party for over an hour when Sock and Jonathan finally ran into a breathless Lil. "There you two are I've been looking everywhere. The game's about to start. Let's go."

Both boys look at each other and followed Lil to the back of the house where many teenagers were gathered around in a makeshift circle writing things down on bits of papers and putting them into two plastic hats.

Finding somewhere to sit Lil gave them scraps of papers and pencils to write. "What are these for?" Sock asked.

"For ideas to put for the game," she answered a bit distracted making sure everything was running smoothly.

"What game?" Jonathan asked.

"Truth or Dare," Joane replied behind him. Sock grew ridged in his seat, "Hello again Napoleon."

A soft gasp escaped past his lips. Jonathan watched Sock then returned his attention to Jojo. There was something going on here. He's never seen Sock react this way to a stranger before. _But they weren't strangers. She was chasing him a few days ago. And Sock was clearly running _away_ from her._ Jonathan reminded himself.

"H-hey, Jojo." He greeted her seeing that he had no way of escaping this time. She smiled glad he seemed to realize that too.

"So the game is obvious but instead of having to come up with something on the spot to ask people they have to grab it out of the hats. Blue for truth, red for dare," Jojo explained letting Sock sweat. "The only chicken you can do is if you don't wanna answer a truth you do a dare and vice versa. Simple as that."

"And if you don't want to do the either?" Jonathan asked.

"Then it's too bad because you have to do it." Jojo smirked, her eyes going to the nervous teen. "It was nice seeing you again Napoleon. We should really catch up, it's been too long."

He stayed rooted in his seat not giving her an answer. Sock didn't even glance at the teen next to him who looked between curious and confused. All Sock wanted to do was bolt from his seat and run off as far away as he could get. Though he should've known that Jojo wouldn't rest until she found him.

Another five minutes passed before the game actually started. And it was fun for the most part Sock even managed to relax knowing Jojo couldn't do anything to him here. She was just here to make him uncomfortable. Taking off his shoes he started mindlessly rubbing his feet on the carpet.

He passed the hats to Jonathan who always managed to look at them with suspicion. After a moment he grabbed a slip for the blue hat. "Truth: what do you plan to do after you graduate?"

He paused, "leave as far away as possible when I turn eighteen." He shrugged and passed the hats over to his right. Sock gave him a surprised look. He didn't know Jonathan planned to hit the road which was in a little under eight months.

The game continued going a few more rounds around the circle until it reached Jonathan who read his truth silently and crumpled it up grabbing a slip from the red hat. The truth stuffed into his pocket. "Dare: Kiss the person to your immediate left."

And then the group grew quiet, entirely interested in the dare. For as luck would have it, Sock was sitting on his left. "But he's a guy," Jonathan protested.

Jojo choked back laughing. "So? We made Britney and Gina kissed. This is a democratic group. If a girl can kiss a girl than why can't a guy kiss a guy?"

Many people in the group agreed. Some just did it to see the kiss. All of them eager, sitting up straighter and leaning forward. Jonathan sulked in his seat glaring at them all before turning to Sock. Sock didn't seem to mind what was at play shrugging at the teen which was basically giving him permission to the dare.

"Jonathan, you can either do the dare or the truth… you decide." Joane said across from them her legs crossed enjoying this.

Not going with the truth that was in his pocket he turned his body towards Sock. "Let's get this over with." Sock sat up straighter and leaned forward planting one on him.

And it was _shocking._

"Fuck," Jonathan exclaimed pulling away and rubbing his lips. "What the hell was that!?"

Sock blinked his lips tingling too. "I-uh…" he glanced down at his feet. He had rubbed them on the carpet probably getting him all the electricity that shocked them. Glancing back bashful he smiled apologetic, "Sorry, I forgot I was probably going to shock someone."

Everyone laughed. Sock sat back in his seat and began rubbing his socks into the carpet. "Well don't continue with that if you don't wanna shock someone else." Jonathan rebutted.

"Oh," Sock said looking at his feet again and his legs felt weird now that he stopped them that he started again. "Sorry, can't help it."

"Whatever," the teen rolled his eyes before passing the hats to the next person. The round went around the group until it was Sock's turn again. Picking truth he opened the paper and his stomach turned before he read it. He knew Joane wrote this, specifically for him.

"Truth: Why did you drop off the face of the earth from everyone you used to know?" He read out loud, there was another part that was for anyone who got it to make them ask him this question. He looked up at Joan who smiled like a cat who got the cream.

"Go ahead Napoleon, enlighten us."

"You don't have to answer that, pick dare," Jonathan murmured under his breath for Sock's benefit. Shaking his head lightly he faced Joane.

"Well, _Joane_, the reason why I didn't was because there wasn't anyone _worth_ talking to." Sock sarcastically added, "Who wants a friend who can't keep promises?"

Her blue eyes went livid, "You can't still be mad about that!"

"Why wouldn't I?" he barked back.

"God, Napoleon, that was months ago. Get over it. So your parents left you, big deal. It happens to everyone." Joane waved it off. The silence in the room grew thick with speculation. Sock's face flushed as everyone looked at him with pity.

"Just like it 'happens to everyone' that their friend rats them out?" He flung back at her his hurt turned to bitter anger. "What friend calls social services on them?"

"A good one," she stated crossing her arms. "You couldn't stay all alone in that house."

He let a shaky breath out saying quietly, "Who says I haven't done that all along." Knowing the verbal fight was over Sock handed the hats to Jonathan. The game grew stilled after that. Sock rubbed his feet on the carpet more in agitation. The game was ending by the time Sock got the hats again and grabbed a dare. _To hell with it,_ he thought. Dare: poke the host (Joane). He smiled inwardly. He liked this one.

He read out loud his dare omitting whose name it was. Brenda O'Neal's eyes grew wide in fear. Everyone could tell she was going to get one hell of a shocker. Sock's bangs were frizzing from the amount of static he had on him. Smiling devilishly he made his way over to her while she pleaded that he shouldn't.

Passing Joane he said, "You're right. It's wrong to poke you. So I won't." Brenda sighed in relief. "But I still have to complete the dare." And before she started to panic again, though it was misplaced, Sock turned around and made sure he touched Joane with all his fingers. Giving for optimal shocking points.

She shrieked in pain flinching away from him. He laughed poking her again. He managed a third poke that gave a slight shock. He seemed satisfied by it. He even got rid of all the electrical charge he had on him. Lil laughed grinning at her dare.

It was her little revenge for Jojo forcing her to invite Jonathan _and_ Sock. She didn't understand why Jojo was interested in making sure Sock was there although _now_ she did. So to her, justice was served.

The rest of the party died down after the game ended and the boys headed off fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Jonathan, what did the truth slip say?"

He blushed but thanked that it was too dark to see, "Nothing. We need to get back home anyways." Taking his hands out of his pockets he walked off. Not noticing he dropped the crumbled paper, Sock picked it up and unwrinkled it.

_Truth: Out of all the guys here in the group who would you totally give a blow job to? ;)_

Sock choked back his chuckles. He could now picture why Jonathan had the look of horror on his face when he read it and picked dare. Giggling he ran off to join Jonathan keeping the slip of paper in his hand.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know she was going to do that to you," Lil said on Monday sitting with them at lunch. "If I did, I wouldn't of…"<p>

"Invite us to the party?" Jonathan replied where she left off. Lil's face turned slightly pink in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant to say."

"It's okay Lil, you didn't know." Sock said comforting her. She was just used to bring him to the party. Though Jonathan looked more upset by this. He mumbled something about cheering up something or someone. Sock wasn't sure, but Sock didn't seemed surprise by Joane's action. He was the only one in the table who wasn't. "Really, you don't have to make such a big deal about this. I'm fine, honestly."

Jonathan wasn't convinced. Sock couldn't be fine with the topic of his parents being brought up again. He'd seen his reaction the first time he mention them. He saw the same emotion flicker through the night of the party. He was putting up a front and Jonathan had no idea why that upset him.

"Are you sure?" Lil asked. When he nodded she released a deep breath out, "Hey, what did she mean by that your parents left you?"

Jonathan wanted to smack her. Why would she ask a stupid question like that? Glancing to his side Sock forced a smile that no one noticed. "Oh you know. They went to travel the world. Sight-seeing, that sort of stuff. And they couldn't take me so they left."

"And they didn't think of leaving you with a relative?" Lil asked.

"I don't have any relatives. They were both an only child, like me, so there really wasn't anyone to hand me over." Sock explained not really caring what he was telling. He detached himself from the story; he was just stating facts. Nothing to trigger him from the hurt of abandoning.

"Still, they should've thought of a guardian before they set off." She scoffed taking a bite out of her food. Sock looked at his food losing his appetite. The food here wasn't that good anyways. She didn't know that they did do that. Only they picked one that couldn't do that job. Uncle Maxwell probably did agree to take care of him, but that was years ago and obviously not valid anymore. "Did she also say she called social services?" Jonathan bit roughly into his sandwich mad at Sock's parents. How thoughtless of them.

"Yes," he answered. "And he showed up on my birthday. It was the best birthday gift a friend could ask for."

"That sucks…" she said. She was going to ask another question when her friends showed up and plucked her away.

The table went silent for a few minutes. "You didn't have to do that."

"Hmm," Sock questioned.

"Answering all those questions. You didn't have to do that. I know the topic isn't something you like to talk about." Jonathan explained.

"Oh," Sock shrugged, "She wanted to know. It's worse if you don't tell them. They just keep asking and asking. I'm fine anyways."

Sock jumped when Jonathan smack his fist on the table. "Stop saying that."

"But—."

"—No, you're lying." Jonathan growled. His blue eyes turned to him glaring, "Don't you dare say you're fine about this. Because you and I both know that's a lie. If you say that one more time I swear I'll…I'll…"

"You'll…?" Sock prompt.

"I don't know," He exhaled. "Just tell people to butt out and that's it's none of their business."

"Like you do?" Sock answered. He knew he hit a nerve when does blue eyes turned icy on him.

"Exactly," he said biting the rest of his sandwich.

There was another long pause of silence before Sock spoke up, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me," His green eyes smiled sadly at Jonathan's. "You're the first person to do that in a long time." Grabbing his plate, Sock threw it away and left leaving a very confused blond sitting alone to digest those wonderful, sad words.

* * *

><p>It was relatively quiet in Sock's life. It was summer and he was now working full-time at the movie-video store re-shelving, organizing, and packing things in storage. He wasn't spending much time with Jonathan these days much to his disappointment. It just seemed that they were always working and the only time they really saw each other was in the mornings as they got ready for work and at night to sleep.<p>

It wasn't until the day before the Labor Day weekend that they finally spent some time together. Okay, maybe Sock bugged Jonathan to spend some time with him. But hey, he didn't protest _too_ much.

Going downtown late in the afternoon they hung out and caught up on lost time. Sock even managed to make Jonathan laugh several times. And none of them over any embarrassing moments about Sock. Jonathan really _was_ enjoying his time with his roommate. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed his company. To the point where he missed those times at school. He even had the opportunity of seeing Sock without his hat on this morning. Boy, was that a way to enjoy your morning.

Jonathan didn't think hair could defy gravity like that. Even with the hat on all day Sock's hair would spring up like a diving board. He almost ran his fingers through the other teen's hair but refrain himself. Jonathan had no idea why he felt the urge to do that in the first place. Brushing it aside, he was just in a good enough mood this morning that he allowed Sock to drag him to the end-of-the-summer festival. Normally he wouldn't have gone but it seemed like it might be fun. If not, Sock would keep him entertain.

"We're going to have so much fun," Sock exclaimed circling around him grinning from ear to ear. Despise taking a day off of work for this he couldn't help getting a little excited. Sock was just that contagious.

"Right," Jonathan added wearing his big white T-shirt and basketball shorts. It was still hot and wearing his hoodie would probably kill him of a heat stroke. Sock was also wearing his shorts and finally left his skirt back home and a blue T-shirt, however, he was still wearing his ridiculous hat. Sock would surely be dying of heat later. But for now he was yapping about the rides they were going to go on and the food they were going to ingest. Jonathan shook his head laughing and decided to enjoy the day out with Sock.

And the day did turn out to be a lot of fun. They went on several roller coasters, ate some overprice food and Jonathan even caved and they went on the Ferris wheel. Slowly creeping up to the top Sock gushed about this and that. It wasn't until they were at the top that he nearly got them killed.

Amazed at the scenery Sock leaned forward to get a better look and nearly tipped their seats over. Heart at his throat Jonathan yanked him back causing their seat to swing back and forth dangerously. "Idiot, are you trying to get us killed?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Sock apologized squeezing his eyes tight the sensation of falling making them both stay very, _very_ still. Once their seat stopped they both slowly relaxed Sock huge eyes looking back at Jonathan's scared. "I'm _so_ sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to."

Jonathan sighed, "I know you didn't, just be more careful about it. You nearly got us killed."

"Sorry," the green eyed teen squeaked out again. "Are you okay; I didn't hurt you?"

"Sock," he groaned because Sock was checking him trying to see if he was 'hurt'. "I'm okay. Stop worrying alright?"

"I-uh… you sure?"

"Positive." He nodded while Sock still had his hands spread out on his chest. The silence stretched and Sock awkwardly moved his hands away. Sitting straight ahead, their seat came down slowly and then they went around a few times on the wheel not really talking by that point.

"So, do you wanna go on the roller coaster again," Sock suggested after they got off the Ferris wheel ride.

"Probably shouldn't," Jonathan answered thinking the last time Sock nearly puked on him.

"We could go on the bumper cars again?"

He laughed, "And have you driving like a maniac again? I don't think the guy would let us on after the stunt you pulled."

"Oh _come on_, it's called bumper cars…" Sock whined. "What's a little healthy competition?"

"Yeah, _healthy_. You gave everyone whiplash and went crazy terrorizing the little kids." Jonathan scoffed looking at the culprit who grinned sheepishly. Sock had no morals when it came to that game. Jonathan was only glad they ran out of cars and he sat next to the maniac otherwise he would have been on the receiving end of Sock's bumper car rampage.

"Okay, fine, so that's out. What's there to do then, hmm?"

"Go home?"

"_Nooo,_" Sock whined acting like a spoiled kid. "It's so boring there. Jonathan come on, staying out late never killed anybody."

"I would like to poke a hole in that logic but that would be redundant," Jonathan sighed but agreed to stay out longer. He didn't want to go back home either. Walking down the street they found a quieter venue and sat down on a bench.

Resting Sock scooted closer to Jonathan the sun long since set and the cold air chilling them. Taking a risky step Sock laid his head on Jonathan's left shoulder. Though Jonathan had boundary issues he let Sock stay slightly comforted by the gesture. Sighing out loud Sock glanced up at Jonathan.

"Hey," the green eyed teen whispered, "Do you really plan to leave once you turn eighteen?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wanna leave so badly? It's nice here," Sock replied smiling slightly and scooting closer to Jonathan to keep warm.

"I just do," he answered his voice lowering in pitch. "All my life I've said that once I turned eighteen I'm hitting the road. Put as much distance from here. I still feel that way, it hasn't changed. It's just… I don't know… feels a little strange that I only have five months left."

Sock stayed quiet absorbing it in, "Where do you plan to go?"

He laughed softly, "That's the best part. I don't know. Anywhere really. Wherever I feel like going. Just as long as it's far enough away from here."

Sock nodded understanding. He did the same thing when he found out he was put into the system. But he also didn't want for Jonathan to leave him. It was nice to finally know someone who cared about him. "Can I ask you a personal question? If you don't want to answer it you don't have to."

Jonathan sighed, "Go ahead. Ask me."

"What exactly is your history with your parents?"

Jonathan grew ridged under Sock's head; Sock was about to apologized and take it all back when he spoke. "I've never told anyone about this. Only my case worker, Providence, knows about it."

"So what happened?"

Sighing he got comfortable on the bench resting his head on top of Sock's. "My mother abandoned me when I was a baby. Or so I'm told since I have no way of proving that."

"Kinda like mine…" Sock whispered his eyes watering up. He felt like he understood him better and knew the sting that being left behind felt.

"Yeah, like yours. I don't really know the story between my parents. If they loved each other or if they just stayed together because of me or if it was a thoughtless one-night stand with consequences." He bitterly added. Sock felt the same way, he always felt like he was an unwanted or an unplanned mistake they couldn't take back.

"But whatever it was she didn't stick around long after she had me. She left going with another guy and leaving me in the care of my father." He said father like it was a curse word. And with good reason he must have.

"And your dad?"

"He always blamed my mother for leaving him with me to raise. Cursed her and me for ruining his life. That he would've had a completely different life if she didn't end up pregnant with me. Or if she was going to leave to have taken me too. So many variations he said but it was basically the same meaning." Sock listened in horror. His parents never said it to his face that they wished he was never born even though he knew by their actions. But they never told him that from a young age over and over like Jonathan's had. He wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"I'm so sorry," Sock said voice thick with unshed tears.

"It's really no big deal, I'm over it." Jonathan soothed the other teen not wanting him to shed tears for him. There was no point, Sock continued to sniff and wipe his face.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with that." Sock protested, "No one should. They don't know how much that hurts. Having them say or act like we are a hindrance in their life. It's something that never heals inside us. You always feel like you're unwanted."

They shared a long pause of silence letting time go by, the air getting colder but they didn't make a move to leave. Shyly Sock moved his right hand and held Jonathan's left. Instead of pulling away he gripped it in solidarity. "When I was young he, my dad, got drunk off his ass and left me alone in the house. It took more then a day for them to find me. They arrested him for a DUI and reckless driving but he never mentioned I was at home, hungry. That was the first time I met her, Providence."

Sock squeezed his hand to show his sympathy, it was so unfair, Jonathan didn't deserve this. He never should have been through this. Sock would rather it had happen to him than Jonathan. He continued his voice more in a hush, "I was scared, there was pounding on the door. I thought it was my father in a drunken rage. I hid behind the couch. The door finally opened and I heard a woman's voice. I was curious to who she was so I peered over.

"She was beautiful and she was nice. I remember that. She offered me her sweets. And I was so hungry I took them never bothering in asking why she was here or if they were poisonous. She took me out of that house. And I entered this world." he sighed his thumb unconsciously stroking Sock's hand. "The system had its ups and downs. At the beginning it was nice. A good change in atmosphere but other houses were a real living hell. Too many of us and the older bitter foster kids would take it out on the younger ones."

Sock felt the shudder that Jonathan made making him questioned what could have happened to him. What other horrors did he live in the system? "Eventually my father got out of jail and I was sent back to him. And at first it was fine, he was clean. It lasted like that for a few months but eventually he would fall off the wagon and start drinking. It started with alcohol and then he got into drugs."

"He… he became another person when he was high. But it was when he was coming down from that that he was at his worst. Especially if he couldn't get his next fix."

"What happened?" Sock asked softly worried.

He flinched like he heard something, "Bad things… I… I'd rather not remember."

"I'm sorry," Sock apologized again gripping his hand. "You should never have had to go through that."

He shrugged moving both of their heads. "It's in the past. All I'm doing is waiting for my birthday and I'll be gone. He won't have a grip on me anymore." The mood was sad around them thinking about what their parents put them through.

Sock already knew they had things in common but he never knew how worst off Jonathan had it. Squeezing lightly his hand Sock tilted his head up slightly as his nose was by Jonathan's neck. And suddenly Jonathan's scent engulfed Sock. A spicy citrusy scent that only belonged to Jonathan. He smelled it on the blond teen's pillow but that was a light scent compare to what he smelled now.

Knocking Sock out of his senses his head started to swarm with pleasant thoughts. Knowing it wasn't a proper moment he regrettably removed himself away lightly tugging at Jonathan. "We should probably go. Its really late and Mr. Jones doesn't like us arriving so late at night."

Helping Jonathan get up they let go of their hands and made their way back home keeping close and barely brushing their arms together as they walked.

* * *

><p>Both boys grew closer after that moment but as luck would have it Sock didn't have a lucky streak. He was walking home with movies both teens decided to watch when he looked up to see Joane leaning beside the front door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Sock asked as the blood left his face. _No, I thought she was gone from my life._

"Napoleon, I've been waiting for you," she smiled and a feeling at the pit of his stomach told him it was nothing good. "I wanna have a little chat with you."

"Sock, did you get the–," Jonathan opened the door and saw Joane and Sock standing by the entrance. "What do _you_ want?"

"Why to talk to Napoleon of course."

"If memory serves me right he doesn't want to talk to you," Jonathan spat glaring at her. She didn't bat an eyelash at him returning her attention back to the brunet teen who still stood frozen in his spot.

"Napoleon, can we talk somewhere private I have a message from _Aunt Denise_." Joane chimed and that finally got a reaction from Sock.

"Sock doesn't have any aunts." Jonathan pointed out.

"You have a m-message from her?" Sock asked slightly stunned.

"Sock, you don't have any aunts, you told me that yourself." Jonathan said in outrage. He could see Joane still held power over Sock and Jonathan was brimming with anger at her.

"Idiot, its not Napoleon's aunt. She's mine." Joane retorted looking back at the green eyed teen as he debated with himself. _Should he stay or should he go?_ "It's very important. It has to do with _Uncle Rick_ too."

Gasping he looked at the confused teen by the door. Almost shoving the DVDs at Jonathan Sock told him to start without him. "Where are you going?"

"I-I h-have to talk to Joane. It-it's about Aunt Denise and Uncle Rick. I'll be back as quick as I can." Sock muttered avoiding eye contact which put Jonathan on alert. "Joane, let's go."

"Goodbye Jonathan. I'll try to bring Napoleon back safe and sound." Joane smirked rubbing into his face that Sock picked her over him. Not looking at the confused and angry blond teen Sock tugged at Joane's arm as they hurriedly walked away and turned right when they got onto the main road.

###

Jonathan was on edge glancing at the window that faced the front of the house. It's been over half an hour since they left and Sock hadn't returned from his _little chat_ with Joane. Agitated he kept bouncing his leg and looked every few seconds at the window willing it to bring Sock back. He didn't trust Joane and every minute Sock stayed with her was another minute she had in dropping her venom. Enough was what she did with him when he showed up to live here or at the party. He didn't understand why Sock would agree to go with her.

Not watching the movie he let it play in the background watching the window again. This was annoying. Where the hell was he?

It wasn't until close to the end of the movie that Sock walked back appearing from the left side. Stopping the movie that he didn't watch he put it back in its case before walking outside to confront Sock. "What did she want?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to tell me about Denise and Rick." Sock said looking away and tried to walk around the fuming blond.

"Bullshit," he retorted, "What did she tell you. Because I don't buy the whole aunt and uncle story. So tell me, what did she want?"

"_Nothing,_" Sock insisted again not making eye contact.

The teen's blue eyes narrowed. "Fine, keep it a secret. But I don't buy yours or her flimsy excuses." He brushed past him and stormed off down the street. Sock watched Jonathan go sadly. _So what's it going to be Napoleon? How much is your current life worth? You're friendship with Jonathan?_

Aunt Denise meant I have something urgent to talk to you. Uncle Rick meant it was of high urgency and top secret leaving it for later was a big risk for both. Sock couldn't tell Jonathan what they talked about.

END OF PART FOUR


	5. Part Five

A/N:this is where the really starts :)

I _really _hope y'all like it. I know I did.

* * *

><p>PART FIVE<p>

Sock was being very secretive on the last day of summer vacation. He wasn't home and when he did he returned really late. Sock collapsed on his bed falling asleep instantly. Jonathan was worried, sure, but he was also very suspicious of what Sock did all day. Especially if it was Joane related.

He still couldn't wrap around his mind the fact that Sock would trust Joane again. But Sock seemed too naïve for his own good sometimes. Getting up quietly, Jonathan grabbed the envelope he saw Sock try to hide in his backpack earlier. Something told him that his roommate didn't want anyone to discover it.

Careful not to make a sound as he opened the pack, knowing he was invading Sock's privacy Jonathan snatched the letter. Going back to bed, the blond teen slowly opened the envelope without making much noise to see what this was all about. What he found was very surprising.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me._ Jonathan didn't think he could be more surprise at the teen just above him. _This really takes the cake._

In his hands he was holding a money order for six hundred dollars. _AND_ it was made off to Joane.

"Un—fucking—believable," Jonathan whispered in disbelief. Sock was giving her money after _everything_. Jonathan leaned out a bit to stare at the sleeping teen. In sleep Sock looked peaceful and very, very young for his age. His hair all over the place and some of the worry lines he had on all day relaxing.

Shaking his head, Jonathan folded the check and slipped it into one of his drawers. Grabbing a piece of paper that he cut to be the shape of the check he wrote: _Its not gonna happen. Get the money somewhere else._ And because he couldn't help it he added: _bitch._

Putting the note back into the envelope he sealed it and placed it back into Sock's backpack. _Have Joane find another way to get the money._ He thought as he got back into bed and slept like a baby.

* * *

><p>By lunch time everyone was gossiping about something. Sock glanced around feeling like all eyes were on him. <em>I'm being paranoid, <em>Sock told himself. He did everything Joane asked. He gave her the money if she promised to keep quiet.

Joane needed it for a trip abroad and Sock thought it would be good that she'll be far away and _keep quiet_ about what she knows. She wouldn't have gone back on her word so he was being irrational. But he felt unease… they weren't whispering about them were they?

"Sock what is it?" Jonathan asked seeing Sock fidgeting in his seat.

"Jonathan, do you think they're whispering about… uh—never mind it's stupid." Sock shook his head trying to shake it off.

Taking another bite from his sandwich Jonathan looked up causing the whispering teens in the cafeteria to turn around and pretend to be in another discussion. "I don't see what you're talking about."

Sock chest tighten the dreaded sinking lower. _She didn't… did she?_ He watched as they resumed chatting until they felt safe to glance over and gossip more. _No… __**she did**__._

The green eyed teen looked around seeing the gossip go from table to table eyes not discreetly directed at their table. Sneaking a peek, Jonathan seemed unfazed by this. He didn't know or cared that the gossip was about them. And then a vaguely familiar blonde walked to their table as Sock's stomach fell, "Hey, Lil wanted me to give you this," she said.

Glancing up from his sandwich Jonathan saw Jenna, Lil's friend, with a letter stretched out to him. Grabbing it he placed it on the table. "Okay, thanks Jenna."

"She…" Jenna stopped herself shifting on her feet. "She moved away you know."

"Really, well I hope she likes where she moved to," Jonathan said lazily glancing back at the blonde. "Did you want to say something else?"

"I…" She looked at Jonathan in curiosity and puzzlement. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Jonathan looked confused by that and looked at Sock when he gasped quietly and sat up straighter. He didn't understand what was going on. "Its okay, Lil didn't have much of a choice about the move I'm sure."

"No, I meant about—."

"—Agh! Jenny, can I talk to you for a minute …outside?" Sock jumped up walking up to her and pushed her outside with him.

"My name is Jenna not Jenny." She protested as they left. Standing outside Sock looked around nervously before he asked above a whisper.

"How do you know? How did you find out?"

"You mean about Jonathan's mother?"

"Dear God, that too," Sock muttered. "Yes, how did you find out?"

She scoffed, "Who hasn't found out. It's all over the school."

He groaned. He was trying to avoid all of this. "What else do you know? Is it just that?"

Jenna laughed, "Please, everyone knows everything. About how his dad's a drug addict, how his mom died in a car accident. How he was abandon as a baby by his mom. That he's in foster care. Pssh, _everything!_"

Sock groaned into his hands. Joane didn't keep her promise. She told everyone about everything. All she heard at that festival. Sock didn't know that she saw them and heard Jonathan confess to everything. If he finds out he's going to blame him. Joan made sure of that.

Taking Sock for a long walk to eat time and make it look like they talked for a long time. Also with him being gone all day getting the money order done. He was royally screwed. He should've known she would do this. He didn't think his old childhood friend could be this bad but it's his fault entirely.

He shouldn't have forced Jonathan to that festival. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have told him about his life and Joane wouldn't have overheard it. Wouldn't have tried to use that information against him to give her the money. If it had been his life secrets, he would have said to hell with it. But not to Jonathan's. And she knew that.

"Promise me," Sock narrowed his eyes at Jenna's, "_Promise me_ you won't mention this to Jonathan."

She laughed looking away, "Whatever, someone is bound to tell him. It's only a matter of time."

"I don't care about everyone else right now," Sock turned serious, "Promise _me_ that _you_ won't tell him this."

She sighed rolling her eyes, "Fine I promise. Happy?"

He sighed, his shoulders relaxing, "Yes, thank you."

"Whatever," she scoffed, "You seem very protective of him."

"I have to," Sock sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have to try to fix the mess I seemed to have created."

"Oh my God, it was you?" she exclaimed raising her eyebrow at him and laughing. "You started the rumor? Oh this is rich."

"Of course not," he snapped making her take a step back, "I know who did but it wasn't me. I have to clean up _their_ mess."

"Riiight," she said not believing him.

"Believe what you wanna believe," Sock shot back, "But it wasn't me." As Jenna walked away Sock looked back at the cafeteria and so far luck was on his side. It looked like no one had confronted Jonathan about the gossip…yet.

* * *

><p>Sock was overly fidgety the rest of the day, looking everywhere and bouncing his leg under his desk as if impatient. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the anxious teen. Was it because of Joane? Did he want to make sure his money got to her? Because if that was the case he'll be waiting a long time.<p>

Jonathan _was_ going to hand Sock the check but maybe he'll hold onto it a little longer so Sock wouldn't hand it over to Joane. On their walk back home Sock glanced over at him. "Hey did… did anyone ask you questions today?"

"Besides the teachers?"

"Yeah, like any _weird_ personal questions?"

"No," he answered. "Why would they?"

Sock sighed in relief, so far so good, "Oh nothing. I heard someone's doing some strange survey and I wanted to know if they asked you."

"Right," Jonathan said not convince but not questioning it any further. As they walked in Sock ran upstairs and came down in a minute later. "Sock, where are you going?"

"Um… I-I need to do something. Don't wait up." Sock yelled opening the front door.

"You do know you have to be at work in an hour," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make it on time." Sock waved it off, "Later."

"That idiot," he muttered once he left, "doesn't think I know about the check."

* * *

><p><em>I have to talk to her,<em> Sock thought running from the bus stop to Joane's house. She couldn't have left yet could she? Out of breath he knocked. While catching his breath he waited for someone to answer, "Napoleon, honey. It's been so long how have you been?"

He glanced up seeing Joane's mother. "Is… Jo… Jojo here?"

"Come in and catch your breath, dear." She ushered him in as he did what she asked.

"Jojo?"

"She's not home."

"When will she be back?"

"She didn't tell you?" she asked her eyes softening up to him. "She left to go study abroad."

"W-what," Sock asked, "Did leave today?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I just got back from the airport. I can tell her you dropped by when she calls tonight."

"No, no, that's okay." Sock said angry at himself. She pulled this stunt and left before I could get a hold of her. "So she got the money she needed?"

"How did…" she asked a little surprised. "Well actually no she didn't. She was six hundred dollars short. I had to pay for that. So when she gets home she has to make up for that."

That only confused Sock further. Six hundred dollars short? But he _paid_ her. Did she decide to keep the money as spending money over there? Unbelievable. Thanking Joane's mother Sock left and went running back to the bus stop. He hoped that he wasn't late for work because of this.

* * *

><p>Sock was able to keep Jonathan in the dark about his secret being out for the rest of the week. He didn't seem to notice or care that the gossip seemed to be directed at him. But like all gossip some moron is bound to break the silence and confront Jonathan. That happened Monday morning.<p>

"So your old man does drugs? Does he know any good dealers for us?" a letterman jacket wearing jock asked Jonathan while laughing with his buddies.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jonathan answered putting his books away in his locker.

"Oh come on Combs, we know your old man does drugs. Everyone at school knows." He mocked.

Jonathan blue eyes met the tall black haired jock, Zack P. Melto. "No he doesn't." he replied and tried to walk away but he was slammed to the lockers.

"You calling me a liar?" Zack said pinning Jonathan while his buddies cheered him on. Sock came around the corner seeing the commotion. He ran toward it trying to protect his roommate.

"Leave him alone." Sock stated loudly to get Melto's attention.

"Sock, butt out." Jonathan grunted.

"You should listen to him," Another jock in the group answered to Sock. When Sock didn't move from his spot, Zack dropped Jonathan and turned to him.

"It's the kid with the skirt," Melto smirked looming over him before he was shoved by the teen he let go moments ago. "Really Combs? You're really asking for it." He pulled his arm back ready for the punch.

"What's going on here?" A teacher interrupted before it got violent. "Everyone leave get to your classes. You five come with me." Sock glanced at Jonathan both of them started following the teacher while the three jocks glared at the two and reluctantly trailed behind.

They all got a scolding for disrupting school and causing a scene even though it was Zack and his buddies who started it. Letting them all off with a warning they were told to get back to class. Once they left Zack called out to Jonathan. "You're lucky that puny kid defended you. Too bad he wasn't around when your mom bailed on you."

Both boys stood frozen until the three walked around the corner laughing. Sock glanced at Jonathan hesitant at what was going to happen next.

"You told," he stated not questioning since he knew the answer. His icy blue eyes locking to his green ones, "You _told_ them?"

"N-no," Sock denied shaking his head.

"Then how did they find out?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Be-because the… the school… um… gossip?"

"Unbelievable," he sarcastically said, "I told you and the _school_ finds out. You really want me to believe that bull?"

"Fine," Sock sighed, "Joane spread it."

And he went livid, "You _told_ her?!"

"N-no that's not—."

"—Don't." he cut him off. Shaking slightly from anger, he pulled out what he wanted to give to Sock. "After everything, you pull this. Take it."

Glancing at what Jonathan handed him the blood rush out of Sock's face his stomach making him sick. "How… how did you get this?"

"I took it from you. So you wouldn't give _her_ the money you earned from working." Jonathan replied back.

Sock couldn't believe it. If Jonathan had the check, then what did he hand to Joane? "B-but… what I gave to Joane was…?"

He laughed humorlessly, "A little note from me."

"_Oh God_," Sock gasped everything fitting into place. Without the money Joane had no obligation in keeping what she heard Jonathan say. And the note probably pushed her further. Especially since he delivered it to her thinking it had the check. Sock even _told_ her it was the check. "Jonathan, I can explain everything."

"Save it," he said his eyes turning icier and cold towards him. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Or how you told your _best friend in the world_ about what I told you. That was something between the two of us not for you to share it with her."

"B-but…" Sock said when Jonathan turned one-eighty and left him talking to himself. Stuffing the check into his pocket Sock had to find a way to convince him that it wasn't him who inadvertently told his secrets to the school. But how, Sock had no clue.

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be in school kid." A police officer said to Sock after he got off the city bus.<p>

"I am; I just need to get some homework I left behind."

"No excuses. No middle-schooler should be outside right now."

"I-I… I'm in high school," Sock protested.

"Nice try kid," the officer said. "Can you prove it?"

"Well yeah," Sock answered digging through his back pocket for his student ID, "See."

"Well I'll be damn," the officer said looking at the ID. "These seniors keep looking younger and younger," he muttered handing it back to Sock. "Get your homework and get back to school. That's an order."

"Right," Sock answered and waited for the officer to leave before sprinting to the house. He was glad the officer didn't ask if he had late arrival because he didn't. He _was_ technically ditching class.

* * *

><p>Jonathan was steaming mad. Everywhere he looked, people were whispering about him. He knew it too since when he did look up they'll turn around and kept silent until he looked away. Sock <em>had<em> to betray him in that way. And he grew mad at himself for trusting him. Jonathan glanced at the empty desk.

Guess Sock decided to skip, a luxury _he_ couldn't afford. When the bell rang signaling second lunch he made his way to his locker. When he opened it a note flew out. Grabbing it Jonathan opened it to see more slander on him from Zack. Crumpling it up, he stuffed it back into his locker. Getting his lunch he debated if he should go eat in the cafeteria. That's when he saw Sock come in with a medium size stack of papers.

When Sock noticed that he was being watched he tripped and all his papers went flying. Sock crouched to pick up all his scattered papers. He needed them for what he was about to do next. Also in a little bit of a time crunch he didn't really care if they weren't facing the same direction. Finally having them in workable order he stood up.

"Here," Jonathan handed him a paper. He must've missed it.

Grabbing it, Sock crumpled it up and gave it back to him, "Keep it; you're going to need it. Don't forget to go to the cafeteria… I hear there's going to be a big announcement."

"I'm not going."

"You should. It's very gossip worthy, might even trump yours." Sock said not once looking at Jonathan. He knew what he had to do and he didn't want anyone deterring him from it. "I'll see you there… maybe."

Watching Sock walk away Jonathan stood there puzzled and conflicted. There was something in Sock's tone that made Jonathan question his decision to avoid the cafeteria. He sounded defeated and resigned to his fate. That's what got Jonathan to go. He still cared for Sock despise what he did to him.

###

It was very crowded in the lunchroom. Sock stood at the edge of it watching everyone get ready to chat with friends, eat lunch, and gossip some more. He was just waiting until majority of the students were eating lunch before he started. Sock had the papers he was going to hand out in his arms. He took a deep breath giving himself a moment before walking to the best position in the room to give his speech.

Climbing on top of the table, his peers sitting there looked annoyed and left as Sock took another moment before bellowing out, "Wow, do I have a better gossip than that." The cafeteria got quieter glancing up at him in question for Sock to continue. Everyone poised, curious to what he was going to say next.

"Oh yeah, who's?" a wisecrack answered back.

"Why if I told you that it will defeat the suspense of the story." Sock grinned waiting for them to quiet down further so they could hear him out. Finally having everyone's attention he hunkered down a bit like he was letting them in on something top secret. "Once upon a time a baby was born. The mother and father of the baby weren't pleased by this. To them it was just something that would cost them time and money which they didn't want to waste. But not giving the baby up for adoption because it casted a bad image on them they took the baby home.

"At first it was fine, they had friends and neighbors and grandparents to help take care of the baby. But the novelty of it wore off too soon and they were already sick of the kid. Still, giving the baby up for adoption was out of the question." He looked around the cafeteria seeing everyone eating up the story and continued.

"All through that baby's young life they left the baby to sitters or sometimes left the baby alone for hours on end crying from hunger. Still, the couple kept that kid. Eventually the kid grew older and was now able to walk. Taking the kid to various places the kid got enthralled with the toys at the store. Too busy playing with them the kid didn't notice the parents leaving and got left behind. Several hours went by before they came back to pick the kid up.

"That was of course before the store called many times at the house before they answered. Now you would think that after the first time someone would learn from that mistake. But alas, there were many times the kid was left behind by the parents. Sometimes it's because the kid got away from them while other times they forgot they brought the kid and left." Sock shook his head lamenting this sad, sad tale.

"You're just making it up!" the same person shouted back.

Sock smiled, a sad smile, as he shook his head. "No, it's not a made up story. I knew this kid. The parents did neglect their kid."

"Oh yeah, then who is it?" Another one said from the same group.

"Not yet," Sock smiled the mischief smile back on again, "He, because the kid was a boy, eventually learned that he had to stay by his parents' side least they forget about him and leave him behind again."

"Sounds like a loser to me," another one chimed laughing and elbowing his buddies who laughed too.

Ignoring them, Sock continued, "The only person who cared about him was his grandfather's brother. But eventually he too died six years ago. With no one left to care for him, the kid started acting out. Dressing outrageously to attract attention, though his parents didn't seem to care, to pulling stunts at school." Sock smiled fondly at that. "But whatever he did had no effect. His parents ignored him. The only time they acknowledge his presence was for Christmas and his birthday… that is until a week prior to his seventeen's birthday when he got a note by them."

He started scattering the papers he had in his hands out. Jonathan looked at his palm that still had the crumpled paper. "_Keep it; you're going to need it."_ He was starting to understand what Sock was talking about. The realization hitting him hard once he figured it out. _No, he can't be serious._

Sock smiled sadly again. "That kid is me. And that's the note I got on my nightstand the day they left. If you haven't gotten a copy yet I'll read it out loud."

He read it out loud without the paper because he already memorized it a long time ago. "Dear Napoleon, your father and I have taken into consideration that we just don't think raising a child fits under our plans for life. The good news is your great-uncle Maxwell agreed to take care of you while we go traveling around the world! Behave well for your uncle, will you. Hugs and kisses, Mother Dearest.

"Now imagine my surprise the next morning when I saw this. They didn't even properly say goodbye like I know you're parents would. But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different. Left without extra money or a guardian to take care of me because my great-uncle couldn't be capable of looking after me. And as if luck would have it, my so-called friend called social services on me. Though some of you might know about that."

Some students laugh nervously but everyone kept listening. They wanted all the juicy details. "But she, my friend, didn't stop there oh no. Not with my track record. She found out not too long ago about a secret she overheard. Then used it to her advantage. She asked for six hundred dollars to keep silent or she was going to spill.

"So I did the only thing I could. I paid her. Or well, I thought I did." Sock shrugged.

"What was the secret?"

He smiled again delighted by the questioned. Jonathan's stomach rolled, making him sick. "Why you already know it. I did spill it out to you guys didn't I? Now I don't have to pay her. Well, I hope you enjoyed the little story. Gives you something to talk now doesn't it?"

He jumped down from the table and he added, "Don't forget to tell your friends. This is high quality stuff. Right from the source too. See you guys later." Walking towards the exit, Sock left school deciding to just play hooky instead. The room roared with new gossip as the letter from Sock's mother got passed around.

Sock's mission was accomplished; he got them to talk about something other than Jonathan's life. Now they were talking about his.

* * *

><p>Sock didn't come home after school nor did he come home after work. Sock didn't come home at all. He stayed out all night and Jonathan had no idea where he was.<p>

One.

Two.

Three.

Three days Sock was still missing. He never showed up and he wasn't at school either. Jonathan managed to answer the automatic phone calls the school sent saying that Sock missed school but on the third day there was a real person behind it and he had to let Mrs. Jones answer it. Some of the color left her face before she hung up.

"Jonathan, go get Sock I need to talk to him." She asked. He stood still not moving upstairs to fetch him, there was no point.

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? Is he at work?"

"Maybe, I don't know." He shrugged.

"What time is he getting home?"

"No clue…" he shifted his eyes away.

She understood that posture very well; it wasn't the first time she's seen this evasiveness. "Is he even here? When was the last time he was home?"

"I-I-uh."

"Don't lie." She warned and when he said it's been three days she wanted to faint. Three days she didn't noticed Sock had not come home. She nodded giving him permission to go. Jonathan said he was going outside for a while.

He had to find Sock before he got in anymore trouble. Jonathan went to Providence Inc. to talk to his case worker so he could get the name of Sock's. Pouting when she found out that Jonathan hadn't come to visit her for anything but information she got to work on finding what he requested.

Giving out the information Jonathan thanked her and made his way over to Synergy. Another fifteen minutes it took to get to the place as he walked up and asked for Mephistopheles' office. After another fifteen minute wait, he was finally ushered in.

"What can I do for you kid?" Mephistopheles smiled leaning back on his chair.

"Do you know where Sock is?" Jonathan shot out without a preamble.

"Whoa, whoa, there, what makes you think I know where he is?"

"Because you're his case worker, you should know where he lives," Jonathan answered back. He saw the tall slim man in a maroon suit. He had this smile about him like he knew what you were thinking about. Maybe even before you thought of it yourself. His hazel eyes held a glee of mischief, even if it made people squirm.

"Well, hate to break it to you kid but I don't know—"

"—I'll drop my case worker if you want," Jonathan offered. He knew this guy wanted him to do that. Sock had commented on several occasions to drop his.

"Hmm, now we're talking." Mephistopheles smiled sitting upright. "So, what makes you think I have any information about Mr. Sowachowski?"

"Because you're his case worker… plus you knew where he lived before." Jonathan leveled watching the other's hazel eyes shimmer thinking it over.

"Fine, I do know where he _might_ be staying. It's a long shot but I'll take you there." Mephistopheles stood up and they went to his car and drove to Sock's old house.

It was better kept than where they were currently living but it had an air of disuse. Not thinking that someone was there the man in the maroon suit ducked down and pulled a key out from under a pot of fake plants. Opening the door the stale air greeted them. It looked like a ghost house. They walked in and when Jonathan got near the stairs he stopped. He heard very quietly a low hum.

Running upstairs he saw a door with a paper taped to it saying: Go Away. Going with instinct he opened that door and was greeted to a lived in room with music playing. Looking around Jonathan saw no one inside but the window was wide open with a large tree next to it. Going to the window he saw a path that most likely whoever was here took.

Mephistopheles came into the room, "What did you find?"

"He was here," Jonathan said looking outside hoping to see Sock. "I know he was here but he left before we found him."

"Okay kid. We'll keep watch over the house until we find him." Mephistopheles said ushering him from the window before closing and locking it and turning off the music.

"You're just saying that because you want me to drop my case worker aren't you?" Jonathan argued as they went down the stairs.

"You're wrong," the older man answered making Jonathan look at him. "I do care about Sock. And I don't like the fact that he seems to have ran away. And I _will_ find him and bring him back. That's for sure." And Jonathan was glad Mephistopheles wasn't his case worker right now. The intensity in his eyes was a little frightening.

* * *

><p>More days passed without news of Sock. Guess he hasn't taken into going into his house again. Jonathan didn't know if that worried him more. Where could Sock be staying at? Jonathan just hoped that Sock would eventually pop up unless something bad happened to him…<p>

###

"Do you know why you're here Mr. Sowachowski?" Mephistopheles said to his charge Sunday evening. Sock stood still keeping quiet and staring straight ahead. "So do you?"

"Because I decided to play hooky for a few days?" he replied sarcastically.

"Nice try kid." Mephistopheles answered back. "This isn't something you can do on a whim."

"I know," he answered back flippantly.

"You do know that friend of yours came by here worried about you."

"Jonathan?" Sock asked puzzled.

"Yes him."

"You mean the one I have to convince to drop his case worker for you?" Sock answered back with sass. Before Mephistopheles could reply his office door slammed opened.

"Now Sugar, please tell me what the boy said isn't true." Providence entered wearing another white suit. Her face more serious than her usual cheery one. Sock's green eyes glanced at both adults. He's never seen both of them together but suddenly his over towering case worker shrank back.

"Providence, how are you?"

"I'll be doing a whole lot better if you'd answer my question." She smiled but her eyes turned a darker blue.

"It's true," Sock answered.

She smiled at him before focusing all her attention on the other male in the room. Mephistopheles shot Sock a look but Sock ignored it. He was tired and he suppressed a yawn. "I can explain…"

She huffed, "Honestly Augustus, you still haven't got over that little rivalry you've had on me since we were little?"

"Well, _June,_ not all of us were born with a silver spoon in our mouth. Some of us had to work at this." Mephistopheles, Augustus, shot back.

"Augustus… June… wait, is that why you don't like summer? Because of the whole June-August thing?" Sock voiced.

Providence, June, laughed. "Still upset about that Augustus? Honestly Sugar, it was a long time ago!"

"Stop calling me Sugar, June. You know I hate it." Augustus argued back.

"I… I thought you liked it?" June answered lightly a little stung by it.

"Well I don't." Augustus frowned crossing his arms. "It reminds me of sixth grade year."

"Oh…" she answered back. "You mean about everyone teasing us about liking each other because of the whole summer thing?"

"N-no." he blushed, "About the other thing."

"The angel and hell thing?" she said shrugging, "So what if your last name is Hellman and mine's Goodwin."

He sighed. "No, the other thing…"

"Oh…" she finally understood. Sock used this distraction to sneak out of the office but he still managed to catch the last bit of conversation. "That was ages ago. I didn't think that us dating back then still affected you."

Sock took the stairs a little stunned by all of this. When they were in sixth grade both Providence and Mephistopheles dated? Some of what Mephistopheles said about her started to make sense. But he was a little blown away by finding out both their names. Augustus Hellman and June Goodwin… wow.

He went down the stairs and out the building sneaking into the back entrance of his house to spend the night there. Tomorrow Sock'll do what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Sock's disappearance and Jonathan was getting really worried he might never show up. But it seemed his absence was noticed by the rest of the student body and the rumors kept spreading. Some said he was too embarrassed to face everyone and transferred or that he knows he spun all of this as a lie and had to leave to save face.<p>

But Jonathan knew all Sock said up there on that table was true. What he didn't know was why he decided to leave without any explanations. And like his thoughts summoned him the little green eyed demon appeared in school like nothing happened.

"Hey, what's up?" he said when he walked up to him smiling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sock grinned, which just infuriated the blond. "I've been worried sick about you." Before quickly adding, "So have the Joneses."

"I needed air to think." Sock shrugged walking down the hall as the students started talking about him after he walked past them.

"Well I hope you got enough air in that head of yours." Jonathan hissed back. "Where were you?"

"Around."

"I went to your old house."

"I know," Sock answered flippantly. "Did you like it?"

Jonathan was this close to shaking Sock senseless. He didn't get why Sock was so calm about all of this. He was gone for a week, he had people looking for him and he just walks in like nothing happened? "I don't understand you."

"Good," Sock smirked, "If you don't, imagine how much they don't." he said indicating the students in the hall who turned around when Sock glanced at them. He sobered up. "I'm sorry Joane told everyone about you. I tried to stop her. I'm really sorry."

Jonathan's anger dissipated too the knot in his gut relaxing. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I took the check from you. And then blamed you when all you did was trying to prevent this."

Sock got quiet as the walked, "I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

Jonathan, too, was quiet, "Don't do that again." _Sock was back, he was safe._ He paused taking in a shaky breath, "I really was worried about you. _Please_, don't do that again."

Sock nodded before flipping the conversation. "I guess I should thank you, you _did_ save me six hundred bucks." They both chuckled as they entered the classroom where not five minutes into it Sock was called into the office.

END OF PART FIVE

* * *

><p>AN: ah! Next part is my favorite... jk the last portion of this story is my fav. Dtama, drama, and more angst... not _too much, _just enough for me to read/write.

Till next time.


	6. Part Six

A/N: prepare yourself for the drama and angst. I was leading the story to this moment! ;) don't worry, I added a little extra for y'all.

* * *

><p>PART SIX<p>

Sock was grounded for three months for the "little stunt" he pulled. Pile that on to the two weeks of after school detention he also got from school. He just nodded accepting his punishment. He'll be willing to take them gracefully as long as all the focus was on him in the gossip at school compared to Jonathan.

He told Joane this when she tried to blackmail him. What Sock didn't suspect was that she was going to reveal someone else's secrets instead.

"You're really going to accept all of this?" Jonathan asked him on their way to lunch. Sock was gone all first period in the office.

"Yeah, I _did_ skip school for a week…" he answered back.

"Why did you skip?"

"I just wanted time to think."

"Was it because of what you told everyone at school?" Jonathan asked.

"Maybe," Sock answered shrugging, "I also thought it would be good if I left for awhile. Let the gossip grow. I know how they work at school so all I did was fuel it."

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," Sock rebutted looking at the other teen. His green eyes burning bright, "I wasn't going to let you deal with this. It's my fault it got out."

"No it wasn't." he argued back before sighing, "But I appreciate what you did for me. You didn't have to do that… but thanks." Sock smiled going to their table before attempting to leave to get lunch when Jonathan handed him a sandwich.

Accepting the sandwich Sock took a bite looking up at Jonathan in surprise. "It's my favorite… how did you know I would be here?"

Jonathan sat down as he pulled out his own food a slow blush spreading past his cheeks, "I didn't. I've been making them for the past week."

Touched by the sentiment Sock grinned, "Thank you Jonathan."

Jonathan blushed more turning his head slightly mumbling that it was nothing and to shut up and eat his damn sandwich already. Smiling Sock did what he was told.

* * *

><p>The punishment wasn't that bad. He stayed after school doing his homework until he was let go and depending on the day he either went straight to work or home. Sock didn't comment that it wasn't much of a chore for him. He used to do this before his escapade, well not the detention part. Plus, if they were trying to keep him away from friends they were doing a horrible job. The only person he wanted nearby <em>was<em> Jonathan. Which he got to do everyday.

"Do you mind?"

Sock smiled sitting on the floor looking up at Jonathan doing his homework. "Nope, go right ahead."

Jonathan rolled his eyes getting back to work while at the corner of his eye he saw Sock lean back tilt his head to the side and smiled. All while looking at him. It did get on his nerves, but not for what he originally thought it would. He couldn't concentrate with the other boy staring making him conscious of his presence. Jonathan tried to ignore him, trust me he tried, but he couldn't and his face slowly turned pink from all the attention.

Sock began humming his tune again which Jonathan _still_ couldn't pinpoint. "What is it?"

"I don't need anything," Sock replied.

"No, not that," he huffed. "What is the name of that song? It's been bugging me for months."

"Oh," Sock was surprise by that, "I thought you know this song. It's an old song."

"Well I don't know it. What is it?" he asked trying anything to avoid the warmth growing from his face from all of Sock's staring. Jonathan didn't know why he was blushing about this its not like he _liked_ the guy.

"It's from The Foundations," Sock shrugged, "Build Me Up, Buttercup."

Finally, the older teen knew the answer to what's been bugging him since Jonathan met Sock. "Wait, isn't that an oldies song?"

"Well yeah," Sock shrugged, "I listen to the oldies." That was something new. Jonathan didn't picture Sock listening to songs from the fifties and sixties. Sock could tell by his reaction that he couldn't wrap it around his mind so he elaborated. "My Uncle Maxwell, well great-uncle, used to babysit me and was always playing songs from his generation. I really liked them so I just grew to appreciate them. That song being my favorite."

"Huh," was all the blue eyed teen said as he mulled it over. "You mention your great-uncle before. Do you miss him?"

The teen sitting on the floor eyes went unfocused, thinking, "Yeah, I still do but it's been close to six years now. He was the only family adult who cared about me. My grandparents died shortly after I turned one. So he was the only relative I had left. I went a little crazy after he left."

"Acting out, dressing outrageously?" Jonathan hinted which got Sock to smile again which warmed Jonathan's heart.

"That was somewhat fun. I started dying my hair weird colors: red, blue, orange, black. Sometimes even multicolor just to get some reaction from my parents. But it didn't do much, I even dress strangely too. Gothic, punk, metal…" he laughed thinking again, "I even went through a flower phase. Floral clothing and I even got a flower crown on. I was sent home when I showed up in a tank top and mini skirt with leggings underneath of course.

"Oh you should've seen the look on everyone's faces when I wore that." Sock grinned relishing in the moment. "Even Jojo told me not to…" And the moment left at the mention of her.

Clearing his throat, Jonathan asked him about the stunts he pulled at school. "Oh that, you know the generic: whoopee cushion on the teacher's chair, changing the whiteboard markers with permanent ones, and the funniest one was putting those poppy fireworks on the toilet seats. Those were the greatest hearing people scream thinking they broke the toilet."

They continued talking about all of Sock's pranks and it digressed to anecdotes of middle school when Mrs. Jones knocked on the door.

"Sock, I need help in the kitchen." Standing up he nodded while Jonathan went back to his homework. As much as he was having fun talking to the younger teen, Jonathan really needed to finish this up and was glad for the break.

Going downstairs Sock was handed the peeler and instructed to peel the carrots and potatoes then cut them up. Peeling them in no time he cut the top and bottom of the carrots and slice it in half and did it again so they were in quarters. Next, he cut them in little pieces and doing it with the rest of the carrots before he cut the potatoes in half then in four more slices and did the same thing he did with the carrots.

Completing his task, Mrs. Jones was surprise at how fast and well Sock did. "Oh, I use to cook back home. Kinda had to because of my parents."

Understanding she asked if he knew how to make an apple pie by scratch because she was having trouble. Nodding he started slicing the apples, his favorite part. Sock liked using a knife to slice food up and took over making the pie for dessert.

###

Dinner was surprising very good and even Mr. Jones noticed. When Mrs. Jones commented that Sock prepared the food, Chris was very surprise. "Well if the boy can cook he should take kitchen duty too as his punishment for skipping school."

Rebecca looked at her husband then at Sock. When the teen said he didn't mind they agreed he would so long as she kept watch over him. Guess his cooking talent gave her a break from being in the kitchen every night cooking dinner.

* * *

><p>School for the second week of Sock's punishment was normal. Well, as normal as it can be with everyone gossiping about your life that is. However, Sock was fine by this he didn't care if his story got told, stretched, and just got plain weird, the only time he seemed to mind was when he heard anything about Jonathan's.<p>

Jonathan always got in a sour mood every time he heard gossip about Sock. When he wasn't with Sock, Jonathan would hear snippets of conversation about him and none flattering. And because he's been ordered to keep silent about the issue by his roommate Jonathan grinded his teeth together and grudgingly walked on. He still cursed Joane for creating this mess. He was at least glad that she hasn't popped up again in their lives.

"Jonathan," Sock said with a spring in his step as he got to his side. Jonathan's irritated mood dissolving a few notches at his presence, the older teen would never say it out loud but Sock started making his day just by being nearby with his cheerful attitude.

"Hey Sock, how's your day been?"

"It's great now," he smiled his green eyes filling with delight. When Sock glanced at Jonathan, the blond quickly looked away his cheeks lightly turning pink. The younger teen seemed a little curious by his reaction but he glanced down at Jonathan's lips before looking away too.

Sock was thinking about that kiss they shared a few months back. Of course, back then he didn't think anything of it but lately…

They made their way to lunch. Jonathan giving Sock his sandwich while Sock gave him his drink. A weird ritual they developed but it just seemed to be a habit now. It was better to stick together than have Sock go in line and get lunch with the gossiping vultures.

It never seemed to amaze Jonathan that Sock got so happy about receiving his sandwich. They've been doing this for over two weeks and Sock _still_ acts like a kid at Christmas. He would also eat the sandwich slowly savoring every bite which always embarrassed Jonathan. It was just a damn sandwich, why did he have to savor it that way?

"Would you quit that?"

"Quit what?" Sock asked generally confused.

"Eating that sandwich like it's your last meal." Jonathan replied flustered.

Sock tilted his head to the side, "But this sandwich is delicious. Why wouldn't I enjoy it?"

"It's the same sandwich I make every time. I don't add anything special." The blue eyed teen huffed clearly uncomfortable by Sock's appraisal.

Jonathan looked away for a bit before he turned his eyes back at the teen. A mistake on his part because those bright green eyes, were wreaking havoc to his peace of mind. He started drowning in those eyes, getting pulled under but Jonathan managed to pull away and mumble that Sock's bangs were messy. Jonathan put his sandwich down and put his hands under the table lest he get tempted to touching Sock's hair too.

Blinking Sock brushed his bangs to the side without knowing that the teen on the other side of the table watched his every movement. Oh Jonathan wanted to touch his hair and he had no idea why he wanted to so badly. Clenching his hands into fist under the table he took a deep breath to calm himself of this weird urge.

Once he brought himself back under control he continued with his lunch and talked to Sock pretending not to be overly glad about their lunch together.

* * *

><p>This back and forth between the two boys lasted a few days longer. Jonathan avoided direct eye contact with Sock unless absolutely necessary. He also kept his hands busy to avoid accidently touching Sock's soft brown hair.<p>

Sock, on the other hand, kept staring at Jonathan when he wasn't looking wondering about the kiss and if he could try it again. He always found a reason not to but eventually curiosity would be too much for either one to handle.

###

Sock kneeled on the floor his eyes watching Jonathan in question. He still remembered the kiss they shared at the house party months ago. Though the spark they felt was due to the static electricity he conducted when he rubbed his socks against the carpet. There was the pain that came from it but then there was the other spark that made his lips tingled for the rest of that night. Sock at first deduced it as being the pain from the shock. But lately he thought maybe that wasn't it. And that's why he was staring at Jonathan wanting to try it again. But how to propose it was the mystery.

Jonathan tried to decipher what Sock was thinking behind those demonic green eyes. Looking at them was like playing with fire for Jonathan. He sometimes felt he could get lost in them and that simply couldn't be. Could it? No, what was he thinking of, of course not. Yet he was here looking at him without his hat on seeing his brown hair sticking up.

The first time he saw Sock without his hat, Jonathan laughed. He couldn't help it; he's never seen hair that defied gravity after being trapped in a hat all day. He thought Sock would have hat hair but that wasn't the case. After the first time there were more times when he caught Sock without it and by now they were both comfortable without the hat's presence.

Then there was that twitch with his hands again, the urge to run his fingers through Sock's light brown hair that Jonathan sometimes got, though the urge grew stronger in the two weeks. Without knowing who initiated it he lowered his head as Sock stood closer their eyes looking at each other trying to see what the other was thinking and asking permission at the same time. To what, Jonathan hadn't the slightest clue. Sock's hand shyly brushed against Jonathan's sending goose bumps up his arms, the hairs on his neck standing up.

Jonathan's breath hitched up making it into rough short breaths matching Sock's. Getting braver Sock's hand went up higher sending more chills down both boys' backs. The thrill enthralling them. Jonathan's free hand moved to the curve of Sock's delicate neck feeling his soft skin with his fingertips and the racing of Sock's pulse.

They both glanced at each others eyes, blue blending with green as they asked permission to continue. When neither protested, they continued their slow tantalizing discovery. Jonathan's hand went higher cupping Sock's cheek as the younger teen lean into it while Sock's hand went to the blond's back of the neck. Their eyes darken the irises growing thinner.

Their breath came out in short exciting gasps as they lean their faces closer greedily trying to get the details ingrained into their brains. Moving his other hand, Sock cupped Jonathan's face moving his thumb back and forth feeling the silky texture of Jonathan's skin.

Fascinated, Jonathan ran his fingers through Sock's unruly hair. He's never felt hair this soft in his life. Like puppy hair. The light overhead played colors to Sock's hair that enthralled Jonathan's attention trying to memorize every color. With both teens discovering new territories they moved closer together unconsciously.

Their mouths closer, their breath mingling with the other's. The air around them got heavy as the sexual tension was reaching its limit. Their breath got ragged. The spiciness of Jonathan's scent did incredible things to Sock's nose engulfing him in new senses he never knew existed. While Sock's more innocent fruity scent pulled Jonathan closer to Sock.

As they grew closer the atmosphere crackled with desire. There were a few seconds of clarity left to pull back but they pressed forward their lips meet in an electrifying kiss. This was different than the last time. There wasn't any painful static as electrons passed between their lips. This was pure desire on both sides.

Soft lips melting into each other they cautiously moved parting their lips still hesitating that they didn't push the other's boundaries. But it was pure bliss for Jonathan. He felt like he's been living for this exact moment. It all came down to this point, this second.

Daring to be reckless, Jonathan opened his mouth wider inviting Sock in. The taste of Sock intoxicated him, daring him further. Sock was very eager to continue the assault Jonathan seemed to be gallantly administrating as soft moans escaped from deep inside his throat encouraging Jonathan to continue.

Who knew how long the kiss lasted, the rich feeling went on and on and on. Pulling both teens into an ecstasy neither wanted to end. Cautious fingers became wondering ones as they ran into silky hair or satin skin. Sock managed to unzip Jonathan's grey hoodie and taking it off him. While Jonathan's hand got underneath Sock's sweater vest and T-shirt hitting the jackpot as he found his warm chest.

Sock hands went underneath the white T-shirt his fingers skimming the blond's stomach before his hands went up to his chest and down the side where Jonathan instantly froze his lips stopping as well. _The scar,_ Jonathan thought.

Tearing himself away from Sock he turned to the side gasping cold fresh air into his heated body. _What was he doing?! He shouldn't be kissing Sock like this. He shouldn't _be_ kissing Sock, period._

Knowing it was over Sock pulled back, feeling his heart beg to go back. He knew he should give Jonathan space, "I…"

"This shouldn't have happened," Jonathan gasped, his breathing hard, jaggedly.

Sock understood. It was over, he needed to back up and give him room, "Fine." He sounded a little hurt and upset but Sock cleared his throat, stood up, and climbed up to his bed. The awkwardness of what happened hung in the air and it took both boys a long time before either could sleep halfheartedly.

* * *

><p>The next day which also happened to be Friday, Jonathan was already out the door when Sock groggily got up and dragged himself to get ready. Sock hadn't gotten much sleep and he was regretting it this morning. When he slid down the stairs the young teen wasn't that surprise that Jonathan wasn't in bed. After getting dressed and packed for lunch he walked to the bus stop where he noticed a missing blond. Disappointed he stood there in the late September cold waiting for the bus to get here.<p>

Was Sock surprise to see Jonathan in class, perhaps but he shouldn't have been. Jonathan took his education seriously. He _did_ want to graduate by the end of this semester. What Sock didn't expect was that he would belatedly ignore him. Tired and a little stung by the silent treatment he turned to his seat and ignored him too.

_Why is he ignoring me?_ Sock thought some time later. He turned his head slightly to see the teen in question over his shoulder. _Could it really be because of last night?_

Sock turned back around and started bouncing his leg. Whether it was in agitation or nerves he never did know. All Sock wanted to know was why Jonathan was acting like last night didn't happen. No, worse, like it did happen and he wanted nothing to do with him. He found out just how much Jonathan wanted away from Sock when he went to lunch and sat down by himself with two drinks and no sandwich.

There were a few snickers a table down from him of a group who made it belatedly obvious that they were laughing at him. Trying not to let it affect him, Sock opened his drink and sipped it. Another group of girls walked by his table whispering loudly, "What a loser sitting by himself." Before crackling to themselves and going too far away to be overheard.

The green eyed teen took a deep breath to keep calm and not to react to the taunting that was going on around him. They knew he was by himself and took the opportunity to mock him. Sock had to show that it didn't bother him and took a long drink from his beverage.

When he finished his beverage he looked around towards the clock. Half of lunch already passed and Jonathan hadn't made his appearance, disappointed Sock opened the other drink and sipped it until the end of lunch.

His roommate never showed up.

###

For the rest of school, Sock didn't see much of Jonathan and when he did have class with him there was that thick wall of silence that kept Sock rooted to his seat. He was going to take the afternoon bus to talk to Jonathan but remembered on his way there that he had to serve his last day of after school detention. With resignation Sock marched to the room and began working on his homework his teachers gave him for the weekend.

* * *

><p><em>That was the longest weekend in the history of history<em>, Sock groan inwardly. He'd rather be in school the last two days than at home. Or well, the place he was living temperately. Walls paid him more attentive than his roommate. He hardly saw his but Sock did try to talk to Jonathan which just got him a blank look followed by headphones being put on and getting tuned out.

Maybe it _was_ a bad idea to have kissed Jonathan. But Sock brushed it aside because if Jonathan didn't want to he didn't have to kiss him back! And that just led to the brunet's body getting warm and his face flushing at the sensory memory, so Sock had to go up to his bed facedown until he calmed his clamoring heart.

The green eyed teen stayed still for a few minutes until the feeling finally wore off and took off his hat ruffling his hair a bit. Getting back down Sock walked passed the annoying blond and went to help Mrs. Jones. He ended up helping her prepare the food for dinner before putting on his hat again and going to work.

Tuesday morning he walked into school annoyed and totally determined to get Jonathan to stop ignoring him. So Jonathan felt uncomfortable by what happened? Fine, it never happened or wouldn't happen so long as he quit this annoying silent treatment. Storming to Jonathan's locker Sock waited until the teen closed it and turned around to face him.

Jonathan eyes went to the side and tried to walk around but Sock wasn't having it. "Look if this is about—."

"—_Forget it_." Jonathan said forcefully trying to leave.

"Fine if that's what you want," Sock exhaled, "It. Never. Happened." Turning around Sock stormed to his locker so he didn't have to walk with Jonathan to their first class.

###

Somewhere in second period the TV turned on and the news popped up: "_Breaking News: Airline 392 from Los Angeles to Toronto crashed over the Rocky Mountains where possible strong winds and strong thunder storms were to blame. Falling out of the sky and crash landed over the northwestern part of Colorado. We are not sure if there are any survivors or if the causes for the plane crash were mechanical or human error. More news later this hour as we learn more about this devastating tragedy._"

The class stayed quiet while the report went through before the chatter went above the volume of the news as the students talked about what caused the accident. Sock sat still watching the images on the TV wondering if the people on the plane were okay.

* * *

><p>Walking out the door, Sock was met by his case worker. "Hey kid, can we talk for a minute?"<p>

"I really can't right now, I have to get to work before I'm late." Sock answered and started going down the street to where the city bus stop was at.

"I'll take you."

Sock turned around, "Really, you'll do that?"

"Sure," Mephistopheles said ushering him inside. With his seatbelt on they drove off.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sock asked.

"After you get out of work kid," Mephistopheles answered looking to the road.

"Okay then," Sock said pausing, "Should we talk about something else?"

"You pick."

"We could talk about if you patch things up with June?" Sock grinned.

Mr. Hellman wasn't amused. "Pick something else." Sock shrugged letting the subject dropped and asked about how Augustus' job was like as a social worker. The time was spend quickly and Sock was early for work.

"I'll talk to you after work kid," Mr. Hellman said to his charge, who just nodded and entered the movie-video store. Sock arrived early too, which was good because it was already packed with costumers and he got right to work.

* * *

><p>Four and a half hours later with sore arm muscles and feet Sock made his way out the door glad that his shift was over. Some of the costumers talked about the news they saw on TV about the plane crash. Most were worried if they got on a plane if it would crash and some theorize that there was a terrorist inside who brought the plane down. Most were just speculation over the mystery of it and how planes seem to all be falling out of the sky, which wasn't true but Sock was too tired by then to argue with the costumer.<p>

He was a little glad he didn't have to walk much as Augustus Hellman leaned on his car waiting for him. "Tough day?" he could tell by the slump shoulders that Sock was tired.

"You could say that," Sock replied rolling his shoulders back. "What did you want to talk to me about this afternoon?"

"I think we should find somewhere quieter to talk," Mephistopheles answered pointing to the small park across the street. Agreeing the tired teen followed him and sat down on the bench to give his feet some rest. The news his case worker came to tell Sock was worthy of sitting down for.

###

Mephistopheles couldn't be serious. He's parents could be… dead. They were just traveling around the world. I mean, that's why he was here in the first place. They ditched him. But that didn't mean they were gone forever…? "No… no, you're wrong. They must be somewhere exotic. Somewhere remote. That's why you can't reach them."

"Kid, I really didn't want to tell you but you _had_ to know. They were in a plane crash. There were no survivors."

"No!" Sock denied standing up. "Sure I heard about that plane crash on the news but they weren't _in_ there. No, no. you're _wrong_."

Augustus sighed, "I really hate to be the barer of bad news but it's true. Your parents' names were on the passenger's list. They're trying to contact the family members before they told the press. I'm sorry kid."

Sock sat back down. His parents' death left him in shock. Sure they were terrible parents to him: leaving him stranded in various places, forgetting to pick him up at school, missing many parent-teacher conferences, ditching him to travel the world, and regretting ever having him. But he still loved them. They were the only family he had left. And now not even that. He was left alone in the world.

Standing back up he waved his concerned case worker and said he wanted to go back home, the one that's been his home for the last eight months.

Not letting Sock walk home after the bad news, Mephistopheles drove him home. Dropping him off he gave his condolences and offered a therapist if he needed it. The teen shook his head smiling weakly saying he'll be okay. Not sure that was the case Mephistopheles nodded giving Sock the space he needed.

Sock ran upstairs needing to tell Jonathan what he found out. Even if they weren't really talking to each other right now Sock knew Jonathan wouldn't leave him alone with this. When he opened the door he was greeted to an emptier room. The emptiness echoing inside Sock.

Jonathan was gone.

He too was gone. He could tell by the hallowness the room now felt. Closing the door gently Sock slid down slowly to the floor. The tears he's been suppressing since he got the news bubbling to the surface in quiet body-shaking sobs.

_They were gone, he was gone. They were gone, he was gone._ Sock repeated over and over in his mind, the torment crashing inside him like waves getting bigger and bigger each time. Sock covered his ears squeezing his eyes shut as he rocked himself back and forth. The buzzing in his head suffocating him as his chest tightened. The pain was _too_ fresh, _too_ raw. All his life he's dealt with neglect and abandonment, learning from a young age to always stay close to his parents while at the store or in public places least he be left behind. Maybe that's why he stuck close to his roommate. He always had this paranoia of being left alone.

Sock should've been used to this. They've abandon him again. This time permanently yet he's still suffering for it. He loved his parents despise their faults but this abandonment still hurt him nonetheless. It wasn't until this moment that he realized he _still _held hope that they would come back and love him. But that wasn't meant to be. That plane was headed to Toronto. Not here. Even after eight months he never got one phone call or a letter or anything. They still didn't care about him. And they never would.

And the only other person he was attached to left him too.

_Jonathan didn't even say goodbye just like my parents._

That brought another round of tears.

It seemed Sock wasn't good enough for anybody. Everyone left him. Without a bat of their eyes. Poof, gone. He wasn't worth anything to anyone. Not even to Jonathan.

That kiss they shared didn't mean anything to him. Jonathan broke it off before it could go further and stayed at a distance from Sock these last few days. Like he knew he was leaving but didn't care to inform Sock of that fact.

Sock hit his knee with his fist anger swelling up inside him. But that left as quickly as it came. _He wasn't good enough for anybody._ The hurt and the misery making home in Sock's heart. Where it seemed like it belonged. All his life those two feelings lived there. _All his life._

Sock thought Jonathan would be different but he shouldn't have thought that. Everyone he's cared for left him. _What about Joane_, he reminded himself. Then he rephrased it. Everyone he's loved had left him. And the heartbroken teen hung his head down and cried.

END OF PART SIX

* * *

><p>AN: Yes. The answer to your question is yes.

Did I mean to do that ending. Yes. Did I just rip up your heart and stomp on it. Yes. Do I enjoy your suffering. Y-kinda.

Don't worry, there's still two more parts. It could get better. Just read the next part ;)


	7. Part Seven

A/N: when I think of this part, I smile.

Hint: I **love** the ending in this one.

* * *

><p>PART SEVEN<p>

When he finally was able to stop, Sock wiped his face. Getting up slowly he went to grab some tissues to clean his nose. Sock's face ached and his brain was fuzzy from all the tears he produced. Rubbing his puffy eyes he slowly opened his bedroom door peering out to see if anyone was awake.

Once assured he was alone he slowly creped down the stairs to get a small snack to eat. Though he wasn't hungry he knew he had to eat something. Collapsing on the couch, Sock turned on the TV and watched what was on too lethargic to push another button.

The news, how comical, he thought. His mind numbing itself in front of the television as he heard news about a heroic dog saving a young boy from a potential kidnapper, to new city propositions on the public transit routes. Any local news you'd hear around any station depending where you lived. It wasn't until five minutes until the next show started that they talked about the plane crash.

Taking a breath in Sock listened to the news as they talked about what happened. Something about engine trouble and strong winds from the Rockies had something to do with it and they'll know more when they review the tapes from the little black box.

They then went to showing the names of the victims of this terrible crash. 216 people including the crew. They started showing the names for those who missed the announcement an hour ago.

Names, so many names. They were seventeen names in each slide and Sock read them. He couldn't attach his feelings to them knowing it would be his undoing. Right now he was in limbo and he wanted to stay there. He knew all the names were of real people who had lives, with families of their own, but right now all he could take was them being just names. Letters placed together in different combinations.

It wasn't until the sixth slide of names that Sock noticed they were in alphabetical order by last name. They were already halfway down the list. He kept reading the names never associating them with faces… with human lives. It wasn't until they got to his parents' names that he felt it.

The hole where his heart was located was opening up. The sadness sealed inside opening, beckoning him towards it. He felt it growing, swallowing the numbness he'd achieved. His parents _were_ dead. Sock didn't want to face that reality: being an orphan at seventeen.

"Sock," He sat up straighter the hole in his heart receding but not fully disappearing. The pain was not planning to leave Sock alone. He turned seeing Mrs. Jones in her pajamas by the entrance of the living room. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," his voice sounded strange. Sock lightly cleared his throat trying to get rid of the lump that constricted his voice. "I-I was just watching TV until I felt tired."

"Oh okay," she relaxed, some of the worry lines disappearing. She seemed to have more of those these days. "Don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow. Good night Sock."

"Night," he answered before turning around. School, he forgot about that. He didn't want to go to school. Acting normal in front of everyone all the while wanting to curl up into a ball and stay in bed all day. No, Sock didn't want to go but knew he had to so as not to raise suspicion from everyone. Plus, school might not be so bad. It might distract him.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p>When Sock arrived to his locker there was a note taped to it. Sighing inwardly he took it down and opened it up.<p>

_Dear Loser,_

_Mommy and Daddy don't want you. All your relatives would rather be dead than be with you._

_Sick of your sob story, go kill yourself_

Well that was wonderful. Crumpling the note Sock stuffed it into his locker as he heard a few guys snicker. Probably the ones who taped the note. Watching them leave from the corner of his eye he made his way to first period and was surprise and sad to see that Jonathan was also gone from here too.

Even though Sock knew deep down that Jonathan wasn't at school anymore it took nearly a week to come to terms with it. That's when he learned about his parents' funeral. Though he didn't mind missing it, it was during school hours; he was excused and told he was supposed to attend.

Sock did leave for the funeral, but he went to another cemetery instead. Walking down the worn out path Sock made his way over to a gravestone he hadn't visit in quite some time. Finally locating it he sat down to the side and began speaking like he was meeting an old friend.

"Did you know my parents are dead? …You probably do, since they're probably with you already. Their funeral is today. But I couldn't go. Too hard for me, so I came to visit you instead." Sock said by the side of his great-uncle's grave. Sniffing, his nose stuffed, Sock puts a flower on top of his grave. Sock's bubbly front dissipates and a shaky breath escaped as his real feelings surfaced.

"I wish Jonathan was here." Sock lamented before a wave of sadness overtook him, "Oh God, I miss him Uncle Maxwell. Damn it, I still miss him." He shuddered suppressing a sob while he wobbly adds, "I miss him," tears escaping his green eyes and dropping to the ground by the grave.

"I don't even know where he is, or if he misses me. But knowing my luck he probably doesn't. No point in crying now is there?" Sock laughed hollowly out loud wiping the tears that streaked down his cheeks, "I know how you hated that I cried for people who didn't care for me. Like my parents. Saying they didn't deserve my tears."

"'Had no hearts' you would say," Sock continued to talk to his dead uncle, "But I can't help it. I miss them… and him."

There was a long pause before he continued, "He was a good friend you know. You would've liked him. …He could have treated me with indifference and just plain nastiness but somewhere deep down he cared for me, you know…" Sock trailed off looking at the gray sky the chill in the air stinging his wet face.

"No, you're probably right." He added later, "It was all in my imagination. But I can dream can't I? After all I've been through I just thought I finally caught a break and found someone who cared, you know."

Sock stayed quiet contemplating before resignation cloaked his voice, "I guess I was wrong. You were the only one. And now you're dead. I'm all alone now."

The tears started running down his face unable to contain it anymore whispering, "I'm all alone…"

Sock only cried for a few minutes before pulling himself together. "I'm sorry," he mumbled over and over, "I shouldn't be crying, it's stupid. You don't want that, you never wanted that when I was growing up."

"…Remember when I asked you if I was kidnapped." he laughed softly, "The look of horror on your face was priceless but that wasn't what I was going for. I was generally concerned. I even asked you if you _saw_ Mom actually pregnant or if she faked it as an alibi to kidnap.

"Though you asked me all concern-like why I thought that I told you it was because they hardly paid attention to me and I saw on the news about someone being kidnapped and saying the people had treated them like mine did." Sock sighed resting his head by the tombstone. "I didn't know at the time what your facial reaction meant. I know you felt sadness for me. That a kid of ten years would ask their uncle why their parents didn't love them."

"I still never got an answer to that question. Though you did say I wasn't kidnapped that I looked a lot like your father. Great-grandfather Benedict. So I guess I do have the family genes, but I still never got their love. And then two years later you left me too." He slump leaning more towards the stone. "I know the stroke wasn't intentional and you've suffered from blood clotting so you had a reason to go. You're probably happy now with great-aunt Rita."

Getting up Sock brushed the dirt off himself. "I better head off to the funeral before I get into more trouble. Hope you're doing well up there Uncle Maxwell, say hi to great-aunt Rita for me. And if you have some time, say hi to my parents too."

###

Sock arrived when everyone was leaving. He knew people were probably whispering something bad about him. Of what an ungrateful son his parents had that he decided to show up after it was all over. He didn't care; if he wanted he could've treated this like they've treated him all these years. His parents might've shown up for his funeral but they probably only would've to look good in public or they would've forgotten all about it.

He didn't want to be in a crowd with people he hardly knew crying over his parents' death. The only person who should be overly affect was him yet right now he was dried eyed. The trip to his uncle's grave helped with that. He stood still as everyone left and he continued to stay there until everyone was gone.

Finally alone Sock sat in the middle of the two grave spots. "Hello Father, Mother, it's nice to finally see you again after eight months."

He paused as if they could talk back to him. "I'm glad that you're back even though I hoped it wouldn't be like this. Never like this. I hoped it would've been one day soon that you'll realize you actually cared about me. That this time away made you realize that. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe in the future it could've happened but now we'll never know. Do you guys miss me up there?"

"…Or are you too busy traveling it up there now to pay attention to me still? Do you ever think there will be a time when you guys get your heads out of your ass and actually act like the parents you are?" Sock fumed the hurt he's felt all his life finally turning to anger. "I hope Uncle Maxwell is giving you an earful. You guys were selfish and ungrateful. Was it really that hard to take some time out of your busy schedule to attend to me? You always pushed me off to him. But that excuse ran out a few years back. Then you thought I was old enough to be by myself.

"Every pre-teen's dream come true, except mine, all I wanted was your attention, just some form that you cared about your son. But you never gave a hell about me, even when I started acting out. All it did was annoyed you for having a troublesome kid you got saddled with." Sock took a deep breath reminding himself to relax, "If neither wanted me why not give me up? Was it really only for the image that you kept me? What you guys did to me never even got took into consideration? Was I really useless to you both? A waste of your time?"

He sighed annoyed and tired suddenly. Asking them was as useless as he felt with them. They gave him almost the same attention when they were alive. Sock knew never to pester them and ask too many questions. He felt like he was rooming with moody strangers than with his parents. Getting up he left the cemetery and his parents behind. He had a feeling it was going to be a long time before he visited them again.

* * *

><p>One month.<p>

_Don't think about Jonathan._

Two months.

_Don't think about him._

Three.

_Don't think._

Three months passed in a haze. In all that time Sock heard no news from Jonathan. Maybe he _did _graduate earlier than planned and had already hit the road. Sure his birthday wasn't until later this month but that seemed to be the only explanation Sock could come up with why he disappeared. Unless Jonathan was _specifically_ keeping his distance from Sock.

Trudging along the snow covered streets Sock shoved his gloved hands into his black winter jacket. He wasn't wearing his traditional purple skirt opting for warmer jeans that didn't have any holes… yet. He traded his brown sweater vest for a warmer slightly puffy coat. Since his hat was dirty and slightly tearing at the seams Sock resign himself to wearing a dark blue wool knit beanie.

He was early for work again. Sock wrapped his red scarf around his face to keep the cold from freezing his face. This cold front was really packing a punch and the teen sat down on the cold wooden bench trying to keep warm as he checked the time.

He was fifteen minutes early. Though he knew he could go inside to get warm he stayed outside waiting for time to pass. He didn't want to get there any earlier than he needed to. Shivering he closed his eyes picturing himself someplace warm.

Sock felt himself relax, the warmth he'd envision warming his muscles. Sock pictured himself in a cabin, next to a roaring _warm_ fire, and he was fine staying that way until a certain blond male intruded his mind.

Eyes open the warmth he felt left and he was back into the cold real world. His nose was red from the cold and was probably running as Sock reluctantly got up and made his way to work. Just as he was turning around the corner he saw at the edge of his vision what he thought was Jonathan.

_Jonathan_. He turned his head in that direction but no one was there. _A trick of my mind. It's what I get for thinking of him,_ Sock reprimand himself. For the last few months Sock had managed to block the blond teen from his thoughts. It was the only way to keep himself sane. Unless Sock wanted to wallow in emotional pain it was the only thing he could do for the time being. Sock had to keep himself occupied so he'd graduate early too.

The first semester was wrapping up this month and now that Christmas and New Years passed Sock needed to study hard so he could leave this city. It brought too many memories of the roommate he was desperately trying to wipe from his mind.

Inside the shop the warmth enveloped him in a suffocating hug. Taking off his layers Sock made his way to the back putting on his uniformed and got straight to work the vision of seeing Jonathan slowly fading from his mind.

* * *

><p><em>It was too cold to be outside.<em> He walked quickly down the snow covered sidewalk his breath coming out in white puffs. Jonathan didn't know what he was doing outside in this frigid weather. The weatherman said it was going to be in the low teens (-9 to -12°C) but he was willing to bet it wasn't even 10 degrees outside (-12°C). He felt a little unease as he got near Sock's workplace walking faster to the next street to avoid running into him.

Their last encounter didn't end pleasant and it was Jonathan's fault anyway. He freaked out about the kiss and wanted to create as much space between the two. Jonathan didn't know what was going to happen to him. He never really meant for Sock to get hurt he just needed space to sort things out.

Part of him laugh, _sort things out_, he wasn't even close. Jonathan was all kinds of levels of confused when it came to his formal roommate. He had no idea why he kissed him, or why that should've been an option to begin with. He also couldn't understand why even after three months he still thought about Sock.

_Maybe it was the guilt of how things were left unsaid_, Jonathan lied to himself. He probably knew the true motives behind it but he'd rather live in ignorance than admit the truth.

Jonathan stood still on the sidewalk looking up at the cloudy sky. There might be snow tonight, he sighed meaning there was a change school could be cancelled. He frowned at that, he didn't want to stay home; he was _trying _to escape it for the last three months.

He shook his head trying to forget _that_ issue. That's why he was outside to begin with to spend as little time there. He'd rather freeze his butt out than return before it was absolutely necessary. Seeing a music store open he walked in to waste some time.

###

Sock got out of work early since there weren't that many people inside. Putting on his layers he exited being greeted by the frigid wintry air. It feels like it got colder. Shivering he made his walk back to the bus stop to take him back home.

Two blocks away the young teen stood shivering from the wind that picked up. _I'm going to freeze before the bus gets here._

Shrinking into himself for warmth he didn't noticed someone walking towards him. When Sock finally heard the crunching of snow under their footsteps, he glanced at them and truly froze in his spot.

_Jonathan!?_

"Sock…?"

Sock was breathlessly happy before pulling himself back, took a breath, and calmly said, "Hey, weird seeing you here."

"I—yeah, I could say the same thing." Jonathan stared seeing Sock in anything but his normal clothes weird. He almost looked… normal. He didn't even notice the person standing by the bus stop _being_ Sock.

Sock tried to stay calm. He wasn't jumping up and down excited at seeing the blond, no. He had to act _normal_. "How have you been? I didn't think I'll see you here. Thought you'd already hit the road."

"No," Jonathan shook his head suddenly a tad nervous at this meeting. "I-I'm still in school. Just transferred."

"Oh, okay." Sock nodded softly bottling up all the extra questions he wanted to ask. "That's good to know, still planning to graduate by this semester?"

"Yeah," Jonathan answered a little perplex at Sock's behavior. Almost like he'd changed too. To someone that wasn't as eccentric as the kid he met nearly a year ago. He didn't think he'll miss that. Jonathan did say that the foster care system did that to everyone who got in but he was still crescent fallen that Sock fell into that category too. "How have you been?"

"Good," Sock replied, "You?"

"Same…" he replied the wind making both of them shiver under all their layers. Snow flakes started falling from the sky. Looking back at Sock, Jonathan saw him looking up in awe of the snow. Guess Sock hasn't completely changed, Jonathan smiled inwardly.

"Are-are you waiting for the bus too?" Sock asked as he went from looking at the snow to the teen. Staying at his spot Sock watched Jonathan. His eyes trying desperately not to overanalyze him. He still looked the same since the last time. Maybe a little more tired but Sock was tired too. He was emotionally drained and wished that the snow falling now would be enough to cancel school. He _really_ wanted a day off.

"No, just walking around." Jonathan replied.

"Well, okay then," Sock muttered under his scarf. He didn't know what else to do. He really wanted to smile and hug him but he remembered their last meeting. So Sock stayed where he was slightly glancing at Jonathan and back up to the sky hoping it would snow more. The awkward silence stretched neither one knew what to say to the other or more likely they were too nervous at saying the wrong thing.

Finally Sock's bus came slowly by and they both said their awkward farewells as Sock boarded the bus sitting on the passenger's side and watched Jonathan walk down the street his shoulders hunched. _What was I suppose to say to him… he's clearly better off without me bugging him._

* * *

><p>There was a two hour delay so Sock got half his wish and walked into school taking his thick jacket off and placed it into his locker. Another pleasant note was taped to his locker. Sighing, he only glanced at it before crumpling it up and putting it inside his locker with all the others. Still wearing his beanie, he had yet to fix his hat; he let a deep breath out before putting on his bubbly persona. Each day it became harder to put it on and today was a little more difficult because someone found out about his parents' death.<p>

"So it starts," he mumbled under his breath glancing at the students in the halls. Someone here put this in his locker trying to get a reaction out of him but he had a few months to fortify his heart to the news. Did it hurt him that they were gone, yes, but was he going to burst into tears, not likely.

###

By the end of the school day four more crumpled notes cluttered Sock's locker. When he arrived home he went to the kitchen and began preparing lasagna from scratch knowing it would take him a long time to make. Even though he didn't have kitchen duty anymore he still continued because it became a comforting thing. Sock had that, it got his mind preoccupied to think about anything else. Plus it kept him out of his room and any memories he could associate to Jonathan.

Hours later with dinner served Mrs. Jones told Sock he didn't have to continue cooking while her husband kept silent. To Mr. Jones, he didn't mind the teen cooking. It kept him preoccupied and out of trouble and there was his stomach that enjoyed the cooking.

"It's okay, I like cooking," Sock answered putting their plates down.

"See Becca; let the kid cook if he wants. He's not making a mess and it keeps him out of trouble." Chris Jones said.

"Oh you only care because he makes you dinner." She rebutted, "If it wasn't for that you wouldn't."

"Leave him be, he obviously likes it if he continued. No one is forcing him too."

"Mr. Jones is right, I like doing this." Sock replied getting in the middle of the two, "It helps me unwind."

"Told you," Mr. Jones pointed to his wife who gave him a withering look but continued eating. Sock took small bites his appetite disappearing again but he made himself eat. He didn't want to continue to lose more weight than he already had.

* * *

><p>Jonathan ran into Sock twice in the next two weeks. The first time around the same place they previously met and the second a little too close to his home. <em>What was he doing here?<em> He thought when Sock ran into him. _Did he find out where I live?_

Asking him, Sock replied that he was just walking around to get some distraction. Jonathan didn't buy it, it was cold outside still below freezing but maybe he shouldn't complain since he was doing the same thing.

Hesitant on his part he asked Sock if they just wanted to walk together. After a long pause, Sock just nodded and Jonathan lead them as away from his home. They talked for a bit their breaths leaving white puffy clouds in their wake but they talked about nothing too personal. They talked about school ignoring the elephant in the room.

"You're not having any trouble with any of them? I could tutor you?" Sock prompt remembering that he used to help him in chemistry.

"I'm good; I'm just studying for finals." Jonathan muttered his cheeks warming despise the cold. They talked some more about things happening in school, teachers they liked, teachers they didn't, and which one taught better.

An hour passed before they knew it. Almost like old times, where time slipped away by how comfortable they always seemed to fall into each other despised the months apart. It was getting late and they both parted in better terms, however, still a ways away from what they use to be. Sock, not wanting to go home started walking around some more. Every once in a while he'll go into a store to warm up for a bit before going back out five minutes later to continue exploring the city.

The temperature was dropping with the night sky clear but Sock refuse to go back home. Some of the shops were already closed up for the night. It was only nine o'clock (21:00) and his curfew wasn't until ten (22:00). Even with his good behavior he couldn't get away with getting home late.

Just when he decided that in the next street down he'll turn around because he remembered he had to study for finals that started next week he heard a man yelling.

"WHERE IS IT!? WHERE THE _HELL_ IS IT?!" Sock froze unsure what he should do. Should he go investigate and help or was it none of his business? He looked around his surrounding finally noticing that he was in the rougher part of the city. Deciding that he would be a hindrance he got to the corner he wanted to turn when he heard more yelling, this time closer. "I swear to God if I don't find it Jonathan I'll—!"

Without thinking Sock sprinted to where the yelling was coming from. It probably wasn't the Jonathan _he_ knew but he couldn't stop, the dread pooling in his gut. Finding the small rundown "house" because calling it a house was pushing it he glanced through the window to see what was happening.

A slightly muscular pale skinned male in a plaid shirt was searching around what looked like the living room shoving things to the ground or out of the way. The man who was obviously in a dark mood had dark brown shaggy stringy hair like he hadn't gotten a decent haircut in months. He was looking for something in agitation throwing things to the ground but he was silent again.

Hesitant to enter Sock was about to turn away and leave when Jonathan came into view. _No… it couldn't be._

Still surprise at seeing Jonathan inside, Sock didn't notice what happened until he heard the loud smack echo and Jonathan falling to the ground. Running on instinct Sock rushed towards the door. Just as the taller muscular man was raising his arm again to hit Jonathan with the leather belt Sock shouted, "Don't you dare!"

On the ground dazed Jonathan looked at who stormed in his eyes recognizing the younger teen. Sock face was flushed from the cold but his eyes narrowed at the older male who had a folded belt in his hand, "Who the fuck are you?"

Determined Sock glared at the man's steel grey eyes, "Doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that you don't hit him again."

"It's not any of your goddamn business how I treat my son." The man spat. Momentarily stunned Sock glanced at Jonathan then back at the man who was making his way towards him trying to see a resemblance.

"Y-your son?" Sock gasped quietly but all three of them were able to hear. Jonathan's father loomed in front of the green eyed teen and Sock was stunned again when he saw under the ashen skin and sunken cheeks that he looked like the spitting image of Jonathan—well an older haggard version of him. He had his brown hair, his face, the only thing that separated them was that Jonathan dyed half his hair blond and their eyes were a different color.

Too surprise by these turn of events Sock wasn't prepare for the belt slapping the left side of his face. The force knocked him to the ground his face stinging and burning like it was on fire. Another pain raced to his brain when Mr. Combs hit him again on his left thigh.

Biting his lip Sock braced himself for the next hit that never came and he looked up seeing Jonathan's father going back to Jonathan. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, _where_ is it?"

Getting up, Sock stumbling a little as he stumbled toward them. Looking down Sock found a broken chair leg. Picking it up, he jumped on the couch and swung the object hitting Mr. Combs. There was a loud sound as the wood connected to the back of his head. Sock couldn't let him hit Jonathan again. And Mr. Combs crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do?" Jonathan gasped watching his father collapsed on the floor. He didn't know if he just watched Sock kill him. "Did you just—?"

"—No, he just lost consciousness." Sock answered matter-of-factly after checking his pulse then not giving him another glance back tossing the wood aside and ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said as he tried to stand up wincing from the pain. He glanced at Sock's face where the welt was bright red. "I'm sorry about that and the other one too."

"Forget about it," Sock said pulling the other teen up, "We have to go now."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Jonathan stated pulling his arm away from Sock's grasp. "I'm not leaving."

"You have got to be kidding," Sock argued. "He's going to wake up soon. Hell, I know he's not going to be happy with what I did and he'll be back to beating the snot out of both of us if given the chance. Let's go."

"No," Jonathan answered swaying slightly. Steadying Jonathan, Sock reluctantly took him to what appeared to be his room. Putting him on the bed Sock closed and locked the door before pushing the dresser in front of the door to prevent Mr. Combs from coming in.

"Are you okay?" Sock asked worried while Jonathan looked daze. "What's wrong?"

"I… I think I… injected myself with the needle." He mumbled his brain fogging as a warmth happy feeling settling in. Jonathan smiled suddenly feeling safe, Sock was here, he'll take him away from this hellhole.

"Jonathan... Jonathan," Sock whispered hearing someone waking up from the other room the panic setting in. He heard a loud crash followed by another one before he heard the front door slam open. Sock didn't count on Mr. Combs staying out too long so he talked fast taking the small window of freedom. "What needle, what are you talking about? What did you inject yourself with?"

The other teen smiled the drug flooding his brain. He didn't have the energy to answer Sock's question but he managed somehow, "heroin."

Sock stood ridged, his body going cold. Jonathan was probably high on heroin right now. And Sock had no idea what the signs were for an overdose. Worried the brunet knew they just barricaded themselves in the room as he heard Jonathan's dad walk back in. Nervous, Sock took off his own coat and shoes getting in Jonathan's small bed covering them both up with a thick blanket.

Right away Sock was enveloped by Jonathan in a hug. Slightly confused by the gesture he tried to pull back only to be held tighter. Sock, resting his forehead on the blond's right shoulder, tentatively wrapped his arms around Jonathan thinking at any moment the older teen would push him away. When he didn't, Sock pulled him closer and Jonathan sighed next to his ear sending a shiver down Sock's spine.

"Are you alright, Jonathan?" Sock whispered.

There wasn't a reply and that worried Sock, releasing him slowly he looked at Jonathan who had his eyes closed in sleep. Sock relaxed slightly before fretting that maybe Jonathan wasn't breathing anymore. Making sure he was and that his heart was still beating Sock relaxed once he knew he was okay. Resting his forehead back on Jonathan's shoulder Sock wrapping his arms tightly around him, "Please, please hold on until morning. I don't know what I'll do if you left too."

Already Sock's tears were escaping and he couldn't help it, Sock didn't want to imagine that Jonathan would die too.

"You can ditch me later if you want." Sock pleaded squeezing his eyes tight gripping Jonathan tighter in the vain hope of keeping him alive. The tears spilled over and ran down the side of his face, "Tell me that you want nothing to do with me. Just please Jonathan, _please_ don't die. I couldn't bare it if you died."

Sock hiccupped as he pressed his face to Jonathan's neck, his body shaking slightly from his suppressed sobs.

He whispered it over and over scared for the blond's safety, "Please don't die on me, please don't die Jonathan, please just hold on 'til morning. I don't want to lose you too. Please stay with me tonight until I can get help…"

There was a long silence that stretched after Sock's pleas. Looking up, Sock glanced at Jonathan's peaceful face. The young scared teen wanted to hope that Jonathan was just asleep and that nothing bad would happen to him. As much as these three months apart hurt him, Sock couldn't get rid of his feelings for the older teen. No matter what he did, even avoiding any memories he had Sock couldn't deny it. Not anymore, not when Jonathan could die.

"…I love you, Jonathan…" Sock quietly admitted as he held on tightly to him while more tears slid down his face.

END OF PART SEVEN

* * *

><p>AN: *nods* I trick y'all. This part is a sob one... but I got Sock to say I love you. Thant's got to mean something for y'all... I wasn't all mean...

I do hoped you liked this part since its a personal fav of mine. All the angst, the confession at the end... the unexpected cliffhanger (which was not intentional, mind you)... the next part is the last part.

Till next time


	8. Part Eight

A/N:okay, first of all, yay you made it to the ending, good for you. And yeah, sorry for pulling y'all's heart strings but come on, all the good stories do that. It's what makes them memorable.

Also, thank you for reading this. Whether it was on tumblr first and then made your trip over here to rereading it or if you're new, thanks for giving my story a shot.

And because I like to give credit where its due, I'll like to say that my sister, cinnamon treats on tumblr, helped me in listening to me talk plot stuff from this story while I was still brainstorming and she came up with the last sentence of this story. So kudos to her.

Now without further ado, here is the finale to Forging Bonds.

* * *

><p>PART EIGHT<p>

Throughout the night Sock worried but some time later he must've dozed off because he suddenly woke up to the room flooded by light. Looking around he slowly untangled himself from Jonathan who was lightly snoring. Maybe it was the sound of Jonathan sleeping that woke the younger teen up.

Sock had a little trouble getting up with his left leg protesting, there was most likely a bruise there. That brought a sharp focus to his face. Gingerly touching it, Sock felt his skin tender and most likely sporting a bruise too. Sighing, he quietly made his way to the door listening for any activity outside. Hearing none Sock pushed the dresser aside, unlocked the door, and stepped out.

It was eerily quiet putting Sock unease. Glancing back at the door he ventured further down the hall coming to the entrance of the living room. The room was a mess, probably from last night; Sock didn't hear much noise after they were inside Jonathan's room. He ventured around making sure Mr. Combs wasn't home and about to spring out any minute. After five minutes Sock discovered that they were all alone and took that to his advantage.

Rushing back into the room Sock made his way to the bed leaning carefully so not to hurt his leg he nudged the sleeping teen. "Jonathan, hey …wake up, come on …we have to go …wake up."

Jonathan didn't budge and Sock didn't want to shake him too hard because he was hurt too. Sitting on the edge of the bed Sock tried again pushing the bangs off Jonathan's face. If it had been any other time, Sock would've let him sleep. Jonathan looked so serene in sleep, and the older teen finally lost that frown he's always carried around. Leaning in he whispered to his ear while gently shaking his shoulder, "Wake up, come on… wake up Jonathan."

Jonathan must've heard him because his eyes squeezed shut like the light was bothering him. Squinting, he looking up at Sock's green worried eyes, "What?" he replied groggily.

"Get up, we have to go." Sock murmured leaning back to give Jonathan room. Sock had to remind himself that what he said last night didn't mean anything to Jonathan. That he was asleep through it all. He was probably not too happy with Sock being here right now anyhow.

"Go away," Jonathan mumbled covering his eyes. Sock tried not to take it personally, he expected this reaction even, but it still stung. Straightening his shoulders he smacked Jonathan's forehead.

"Get up now," Sock ordered as he stood up and yanked the blanket off from Jonathan who narrowed his eyes at him. "Let's go, we need to get you to a hospital now before your dad comes back."

"Fuck off," the blond growled curling up to conserve heat. Narrowing his eyes on Sock, Jonathan was irritable at being woken up. He was having a pleasant dream too… something about finally getting out of this hellhole.

"You can tell me off _after_ we get to the hospital, but until then you're stuck with me," Sock retorted smacking the other teen on the head again.

Jonathan grabbed his hand pulling him closer. "I'm not going there. So you can leave. Now."

_Don't take it personally, don't take it personally_, Sock told himself as his lips thinned to a straight line, "We'll its not up to you to decided if you want to go or not, you're going and that's final. Now get up you jerk."

"Make me," he rebutted.

Letting out a frustrated breath out Sock tried to pull him up though it was useless, Jonathan wouldn't budge. "Look, you either go with me right now or I'll call 911 so they can haul your ass out of bed."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the rebellious teen, "You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet," Sock said in defiance, "I'll go and call right now."

Storming off Sock made it to the living room before Jonathan grabbed him from behind. Sock tried to move while both of his arms were pinned to his sides because Jonathan's arms were wrapped firmly around preventing him. "I told you, I don't need to go."

"And I'm telling you too bad because you're going," Sock huffed struggling to get out of his grasp. "Don't make me hurt you just so I can escape." Sock didn't need to decide if he would. Jonathan let him go and ran, a little clumsy, to the bathroom and threw up. Slowly walking up, Sock stayed by the doorframe while Jonathan puked. "Are you okay?"

Sock asked him again followed by another round of vomiting. "I'm going to go call now…"

"Don't… you dare." Jonathan rasped before groaning and puking some more. He really wasn't in any position to argue. He was vomiting until there was nothing left to spit out but that didn't stop his body from dry heaving. _That's it, heroin was definitely the worst_, Jonathan didn't care if it left him with the best bliss he's ever come into contact with, _this_ was pure hell.

Flushing the toilet Jonathan managed to stand up and splash some water on his face. "You should drink some water." Sock suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do." he snapped back in a more irritable mood after the puke-fest. Nothing cheers a person up more than puking.

Sock flinched back at his animosity before relaxing his body to shrug nonchalant, "Well if you don't want to get dehydrated…" Pausing by the door a few moments Sock left him alone to get a phone around this place. It was already ten in the morning. The green eyed teen moved things around trying to find the phone when he heard more retching in the bathroom. Looking down the hall he decided to give Jonathan some room and searched for the phone more urgently, it was not looking well for Jonathan if he was puking this badly.

"I'm not taking your advice again, you hear me!" Jonathan moaned still in the bathroom after he flushed the toilet. Washing his mouth twice Jonathan stumbled out to the hallway and made it to the couch without falling to his face. "What are you looking for?"

"The phone," Sock answered lifting more things off the floor trying to find the blasted phone.

"Well keep looking if you want," Jonathan said lying down, "because you're not going to find it."

"Why," the younger teen asked looking at a paler version of Jonathan.

He laughed humorlessly, "Because we don't have one."

Sock stayed quiet wondering what he was going to do. If he went outside to find one, he knew Jonathan would take that time to run off or stop him. Sock knew he couldn't physically drag him to go though he could try. He stood there trying to figure out what to do. "Aren't you worried he'll show up?"

"No," Jonathan sighed closing his eyes not able to handle the lost look Sock had on. If he did, he might just cave and go with him which he couldn't. He just had a little less than two weeks until his birthday, he could hold off until then. "He's usually gone all day. Probably working so he has the money to pay for his habit."

"…What was it he was looking for yesterday?" Sock asked quietly relaxing a bit knowing that Jonathan's father wasn't going to burst through the door at any second.

"Heroin, the stuff I had in my pocket." Jonathan laughed, his eyes looking up to the ceiling, "I managed to swipe it from him before he could shoot up. …Though I didn't think I'll be the one using it."

Kneeling down Sock tried to put as little pressure on his left leg as he watched Jonathan. "You should eat something." The younger teen suggested.

"I'll pass," Jonathan answered, "I don't want to go to the bathroom anytime soon." There was a long pause while both teens stayed quiet before Jonathan moved from his spot and looked at Sock. "Don't you have school today?"

"Don't you," Sock retorted back. But Sock remembered he did and was probably getting in trouble for ditching again after his last stunt. "I'm not leaving you—I mean—I'm not going until I know you're okay."

Jonathan stared straight back his eyes clouding in thought. "Fine, stay; just don't bother me about the hospital thing because I'm not going."

Reluctant to agree because he was worried for him, Sock nodded sitting with Jonathan as they just shared the afternoon together. The most Sock could do was keep an eye on Jonathan if things went south.

* * *

><p>"Napoleon Sowachowski wasn't at school today? Hmm, interesting… no, no, thank you for informing me… you have a nice day too. Goodbye." The phone clicked as it was place back in its crate. Pausing, the phone was picked up again to call someone who might have information.<p>

"Angel face, I wanted to ask you something, how's your boy behaving, do you know if he went to school today? …no, I'll wait…" sighing at the end of his line Augustus Hellman waited drumming his fingers on his desk, "So he didn't go either… no, no, it's just a theory. …Really, you're not going to—. … _Alright_, where do you want to meet? …Yeah, yeah, I know where that's at. See you there."

Slamming the phone in frustration Mephistopheles got up from his chair pulling his keys from the hook and left his office. Sock slipped up again.

* * *

><p>Walking outside Sock stumbled for a second as he had one of Jonathan's arms wrapped over his shoulder as he dragged him out of the house. Something about Jonathan's dad showing up or something along those lines, Jonathan was becoming somewhat baffling about what he was trying to say. Glancing to his left, Sock nudged him. Maybe it was a bad idea not to have called for help; he didn't seem to be any better. He threw up one more time and refused any food and it was starting to worry Sock.<p>

A white car pulled up besides them just as Providence stepped out of her car. Assessing the situation she lifted Jonathan's face examining it. "What happened?"

"He hasn't eaten all day," Sock replied worried over Jonathan as another car pulled behind Providence's and Sock recognized it at once, it was Mephistopheles'.

He glanced at all of them before ordering everyone around. "I'll take him. Angel face, take Sock for me will you. We'll meet at the hospital." Agreeing, Sock got ushered into her car while Jonathan took the other as they got driven to where Sock's been saying they should go all day.

###

At the hospital, Jonathan was admitted as Sock sat at the corner of the waiting room. The left side of him was facing the wall wrapping his arms around his legs. Sock didn't say much in the car ride there. When everything was handled both, Ms. Goodwin and Mr. Hellman pulled Sock aside to explain what happened.

"…"

Sock stayed quiet not wanting to expose any of Jonathan's secrets. That was the main reason why the older teen kept pushing off going to the hospital. He didn't want to explain how there was heroin in his system. His father got out of jail a few months ago and he was just trying to keep quiet about the whole drug problem until he turned eighteen and left. His father could do whatever he wanted after that. "How's Jonathan?"

"He'll be a lot better if you'd tell us what happened?" Mephistopheles answered his arms crossed staring at Sock seriously, the most he's seen him in all the time Sock's known him.

"Has Jonathan said anything?" Sock asked Providence avoiding the question.

"For the time being no, that's why we're asking you honey, what happened?" Providence used a softer approach.

Sock watched both adults keeping his mouth shut. He couldn't tell them. "Whatever Jonathan says happened. Unless he says something I'm not saying anything." Not what they expected to hear. They kept questioning Sock about what happened. Both case workers wanted to know more when they found out what was wrong with Jonathan.

He was suffering from moderate dehydration, probably due to all the vomiting and lack of fluids today. When they screen him for any other problems they found heroin in his system. Providence and Mephistopheles turned their heads to Sock who wanted to shrink back from the intensity they had.

Even with their aggressive questioning Sock wouldn't budge. He just kept saying over and over that whatever Jonathan said he was going to agree with. When they ask about the bruise on his face Sock answered that he ran into a streetlamp. Sock wasn't willing to cooperate giving them the same answers that they had to wait until Providence could see Jonathan.

"You're not helping your case here kid." Mephistopheles said after she left. "With drugs involved you could be facing jail time," Mephistopheles told Sock who was back to sitting by the corner of the waiting room. "Just tell me the truth so I can help you out."

"I told you, whatever Jonathan says happen, happened," Sock said looking down at his hands. Sure he knew what kind of trouble he could get into if he didn't talk, but he wasn't willing to betray Jonathan to save himself. He got involved the minute he stepped inside that place and he refuse to leave Jonathan alone with this.

"You've said that, I know, but I can't help you if he says you had something to do with the drugs Sock. Give me something so I can keep you out." Augustus tried to reason with the stubborn teen. He could tell Sock was reluctant to talk and for whatever reason kept quiet willing to take the blame.

"If he says I gave him the drugs… that I injected them into him…" Sock whispered sniffing as teardrops landing on his hands he looked up at his case worker, "Then I guess I did what he said. I'm not… I'm not going to rat him out, okay."

Mephistopheles sighed; he had to give the teen props for loyalty. Even though Augustus thought it was stupid that Sock was willing to put the noose over his head. He pulled the teen over towards him letting him cry while he comforted the weeping teen.

Sock couldn't do it, he _couldn't_ betray Jonathan and he just wanted to cry especially when Mephistopheles wrapped his arm over his shoulder trying to comfort him. He was acting like the father Sock never had. Burying himself towards the older male Sock wrapped his arms around him unable to control the tears. It's like the lack of sleep was really screwing with Sock's mind or that he just realized someone else finally cared about him.

* * *

><p>"What did Combs say?" Mephistopheles asked Providence a while later without his suit's jacket on. He glanced to where Sock was sleeping using his own coat as a pillow and his case worker's suit jacket as a blanket.<p>

"He won't say much," she said in frustration. "Neither of them will or did he…?"

"No, Sowachowski won't say much either." He sighed leaning on the wall with some resignation, "I don't know what happened but he won't budge. He's even willing to take the blame."

"Is he now?" Providence asked looking at the sleeping teen before looking at the hall where the other one rested. "That's very interesting… I… I think I know what's happening now, or at least I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Jonathan told me everything," Those where the first words Sock heard as he was woken up. Groggy he sat up rubbing his eyes blinking back at Ms. Goodwin, did he hear right? She must've seen the confusion on his face because she said it again.<p>

"He…he did?" Sock's voice squeaked. He cleared his throat to get his voice back to normal. "I… can I see him?"

"Sorry that won't be possible." She said patting his shoulder, "He's about to be release to his father's custody."

"What?" Sock eyes got wide before relaxing his face. "Can I see him before…?"

"That won't be possible." Providence said getting up. "He specifically asked not to see you."

He stood still trying to absorb it in. Jonathan didn't tell the truth because there was no way he'll be release to his dad. But to know he wasn't wanted stung... a lot. Though what did Sock expect, he should've known better than to think Jonathan wanted to see him. When would he learn that Jonathan wanted him out of his life?

"Oh…" Sock said suddenly feeling like the fifth wheel. "I should probably head home then."

"Not quite yet, I still have a few questions to ask you." Providence said ushering Sock back into his seat. "Can you explain to be how you got your hands on the heroin? How long have you been using it?"

If his eyes could get any bigger, they'll pop out of his head. Sock couldn't believe this. Was this what he told them? Part of him felt offended but the rest of him felt hurt. _He _told_ her this. _"I don't use… I-uh got it from someone—I don't remember who—but I got it and I brought it over. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry for that…"

The noose was around his neck and it constricted fitting snuggly but Sock was prepare to metaphorically hang himself if that's what Jonathan wanted.

"So you're willing to admit to _me_ that you got the drugs?"

"If that's what Jonathan said—."

"—I don't want to hear what _Jonathan_ said, I want to hear what you have to say. Tell me what happened?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, and lied. "I took the drugs from someone, I don't remember who or what they look liked, then I went around and found his house. I went in and Jonathan took the drug. Satisfied?"

Providence looked very serious, "Did Jonathan take them willingly or did you force him?"

"Neither," Sock admitted. "He stabbed himself with it. Purely accidental."

"That's not what he said." She replied.

"Well you told me to tell you what I know. It was accidental." Sock felt he could tell the truth on this one. Everything else, he'll take the blame. "Can I go now?"

She stared him down watching intently to see if he lied but he stared right back. He was willing to lie if that's what it took. "I don't believe it."

"Well believe it." Sock replied sternly.

She shook her head before standing up and staring at him strangely. "Augustus wasn't lying when he said you'll take the blame for everything if that's what it took. I told him you wouldn't, that you would try to keep yourself out of trouble, out of jail… you really would cover for Jonathan wouldn't you?"

_What just happened?_ Sock didn't know how to respond to that. "What…?"

"I did as you asked Angel face, he didn't crack either." Mephistopheles said as he walked back from the hall watching the two. "I can see you didn't get Sock to talk either? I told you, you wouldn't."

All levels of confusion passed through Sock. _Did Providence just lie to me… about everything?_ Getting up quietly he took his jacket and walked into the men's restroom trying to clear his head. So everything he said didn't matter. Jonathan didn't talk. That made Sock really happy but also bad that he fell for it. He _needed_ to talk to Jonathan before they tricked him again.

Sneaking out of the bathroom he made his way down the hall and looked into some of the rooms until he found Jonathan, four doors down to the left. "Sock, what are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Snuck in to see you of course." Sitting down on the chair on the left side of the bed he asked, "I heard they tried to talk to you."

"Yeah, your case worker said you told them what happened." Jonathan looked tired but still managed to narrow his eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything. Providence told me you told them I got the drugs." Sock informed him.

"–I didn't say that." Jonathan curled his hands around the bed's handrail. Sock place his hand on Jonathan's left trying to soothe him. Those blue eyes glanced at their hands and Sock moved his hand away placing it on the bed instead. "Why would they do that?"

"To get us to talk," Sock answered his shoulders drooping. He was still tired, the short nap helped a little bit but the stress of today was asking for more sleep. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Jonathan smiled a little, "How about you?"

"I've been worse." Sock answered, "I don't think we have much time, they're bound to know I snuck over here. I wanted to ask what I should tell them."

"Are you sure you didn't tell them that my father… you know?"

"No, all I did was said you stab yourself with the needle. And I sorta said I gave you them…"

"What?" Jonathan look stunned.

Sock looked sheepish, "Well, I sort of took the blame for it. Providence told me what you supposedly said happened. I told them whatever you said happen, happened."

Jonathan looked at him questionably. His left hand gripped the bed pole trying to control his impulse. "I don't know why you would do something so stupid." Sock looked offended by that. "But you shouldn't have to take the blame."

"If you want me too, I will." Sock said squeezing his hands into fist before relaxing them. "I don't want to get you in trouble—That is—not with your birthday coming up so soon…"

Jonathan sigh feeling exhausted. He should've slept yesterday but he was too high off his ass to do that. He finally managed after dawn an hour after Sock passed out exhausted. But he kept himself awake for Sock; he didn't know how long it would be before he saw him again, if ever. "I'll tell Providence the truth. You don't have to worry about it okay."

Sock yawned, "Are you sure?"

Jonathan nodded, "Go home and sleep."

Sock looked at him wanting to ask him something but closed his eyes shaking his head to himself. "Take care of yourself, I'll see you later." Getting up he paused before risking a touch and patted Jonathan's hand that still gripped the bed. Sock made his way to the door and waved before exiting.

"Maybe…" Jonathan replied long after Sock had left. He didn't think he'd be here when Sock returned. June Goodwin would probably move him somewhere else trying to keep him safe.

* * *

><p>Jonathan was awake when Providence showed up some time later. He'd been waiting up so he could tell her the truth. She sighed, brushing part of his bangs out of his face. "I wanted to tell you what happened."<p>

"I know," she answered.

"Sock didn't do—."

"—I know Jonathan." She smiled sadly brushing her fingers through his hair. "I know it was your father who had the drugs. You don't have to say anything more. I _know._"

Jonathan stayed silent, understanding. He didn't need to explain more, Providence figured it out. This wasn't the first time he's lied to keep his father out of trouble. "So, what's going to happen?"

Her answer was not what he expected to hear. He could choose to stay with his father until his eighteenth birthday or go into the foster care system again and run the risk that he might lose his chance to graduate this semester.

* * *

><p>Sock studied for his finals never hearing a word from Jonathan besides that he was alright now. He went the next day to the hospital to see him but was told he'd already checked out. Not feeling up to going to Jonathan's place because there was the off chance he'll run into Mr. Combs, Sock had to wait for Jonathan to contact him which he knew was unlikely but he still waited until his birthday when Jonathan would most likely be long gone.<p>

###

Jonathan walked into his old school glancing left and right trying to avoid any teachers until he did what he had to do. Walking down the hallways until he found the right locker he reached locker 426A. Turning the dial pulled the handle and the locker opened.

Though he knew the combo he was still surprised that it opened. Sock really did need to find another way to know his combination than what he currently had. He still remembered in his haggard state he asked what was on Sock's left wrist.

"_Oh it's my locker number so I don't forget." Sock smiled then wince the bruise on his face more noticeable in that moment. Jonathan didn't believe Sock would write it down but at least was glad that Sock wasn't dumb enough to write his combo down too and voiced it. "Oh but I did, see."_

_Pulling his sleeve down Jonathan saw three numbers lower down. And the idiot had the brilliance to write his combo in order. 25-6-11._

But I guess it had its advantage, like how he was able to open it right now while Sock was in class. The older teen managed to take the last one earlier so he could be here right now before Sock last final. Looking around he saw a bunch of papers crumpled up on the floor. Rolling his eyes Jonathan grabbed one and unwrinkled it thinking it was some of Sock's old class notes.

_Heard your parents died. Guess no one wants to be with you._

The paper was instantly ripped, Jonathan fuming. They were still picking on Sock? Grabbing another note it said the same thing, he kept ripping them after he read them.

_Loser._

_Kill yourself._

_No one wants you here._

_What's with the fucking skirt?_

_Faggot._

_Freak._

More and more words—_insults_—from the notes go through his mind as he continued to read them. This must've been going on for months. Sock never told me about these.

_But why would he_, Jonathan thought, _I left him too._

Writing his note again on a fresh piece of paper he taped it on the inside of the locker and closed it making his way out of the school and throwing the ripped papers in the trash. Jonathan left before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em>Meet me at Mayfield Park at 11:30pm (23:30) a week after you get this letter. I'll be waiting.<br>–Jonathan_

Sock reread it again. The note wrinkled from all the times he'd unfolded and refolded the paper. He didn't expect much after finals and opened his locker, glad there wasn't the courtesy note taped to his locker he's come to expect and was surprise to find one inside his locker. Thinking it was going to be another one of _those_ letters he was surprised when he found out it was from Jonathan.

He was keen to see what it was all about. So for the last seven days Sock's been fretting about it. Using his work as the only distraction, it had to be something important… maybe Jonathan was saying goodbye since tomorrow was his birthday. But even with that depressing thought Sock wanted to see Jonathan _one more time_.

Sneaking out of the house Sock made his journey to the park making sure he gave himself enough time to get there on time. It was cold and he finally fixed and washed his hat and was currently adorn on his head. He also wore his traditional purple skirt over all of his layers to keep warm. Shoving his gloved hands into his black puffy jacket Sock walked fast to make it on time all the while trying to keep warm.

Right around the corner he turned in and made the last bit of walking needed to reach the park. The playground was deserted and he made his way over to the swing set to wait for Jonathan.

Swinging lightly on the swings he waited and waited. Time crawled by slowly but it _did_ move, close to twenty minutes later Sock was about to give up, Jonathan wasn't going to show up. Coincidentally, he saw someone running from the side and making their way over to him. Not entirely sure who it was Sock gripped the chains bracing himself.

"I'm… sorry…" the older teen puffed leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath, "Had… trouble… sneaking out."

"It's okay," Sock said calmly.

"I really hate it when you say that." Jonathan said a minute later finally catching his breath and stood up. "Just like I hate it when you say you're fine when you're clearly not."

Sock kept silent looking up at Jonathan waiting for him to speak why they were here. When the older teen stretched out his hand Sock took it without question and he was pulled up from his seat. Sock expected to have his hand back but Jonathan kept his grip on it as they walked further into the park where anyone walking by on the street wouldn't easily see them.

When they finally reached a spot by a light post Jonathan let his hand go. "Happy birthday," the younger teen said.

"Thank you," Jonathan smiled his face warming up. He was dressed in his gray hoodie but it looked like he had other layers underneath with his gloved hands shoved into his pocket. "I'm glad you made it."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sock asked not wanting to ask a too personal question. He still didn't know where he stood with Jonathan.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Really, what about?" the green eyed teen questioned not sure where this was headed.

He paused looking at Sock in question trying to decide what to say. "When I was high you said something, I wanted to know what you meant."

Sock eyed him with apprehension. He didn't think Jonathan heard him that night. That might not have been the case apparently. "What exactly are you referring to?"

Jonathan kept it cryptic not giving Sock a straight answer, "You know what. I may have been high but I was not asleep. …I-I'm sorry about your parents."

Sock inhaled sharply because he now knew that Jonathan heard his confession. He thought he didn't, that was mostly why Sock said it. His green eyes looked anxiously to his blue eyes trying to get a reading, but he got nothing, no clue whatsoever. "Oh…"

Jonathan didn't need to ask any further he got his answer from Sock's reaction. So he went for his next question. "What do you want me to do?"

"W-w-what?" Sock had no clue what he meant. What did he want him to do? The only obvious answer to that question was love him back but that seemed ridiculous to say out loud.

"For my birthday, I'm eighteen, free to leave if I felt like it." Jonathan's blue eyes shimmer with a something Sock can't quite grasp. "Tell me what I should do. What do you want me to do?"

"I-uh…"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"…No?" Sock answered timidly.

"Okay, then, I won't," Sock looked surprised that he had that much influence on him. It was usually the other way around. "When do you turn eighteen?"

"Less than two weeks," he replied.

"After that what do you want to do?" Jonathan asked coming closer so the light showed more of his face. He was honestly trying to grant Sock's wish, whatever they may be. He already said he was going to postpone his trip to leave this city. Which was a huge gesture.

"Wait for me," Sock said looking up at the teen, wishing it to be true. Sock was really going out on a limb. "Just wait until I turn eighteen and… I'll go with you…" He added, "If you want."

A slow smile spread out on Jonathan's face which wreaked havoc to Sock's heart. "Okay, done. I'll wait until your birthday." _Is he serious? Did he just agree to wait two weeks until he leaves this city? Even after he's been dying to leave for most of his life?_

Suddenly Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Sock. _I don't understand it_, Jonathan debated in his mind.

Sock looked up at him and Jonathan had to look away frustrated. Sock watched his formal roommate as he started warring inwardly. Staring at Sock's big green eyes Jonathan turned away annoyed. "I'm not gay…"

"…"

"I _like_ girls."

"…"

"I'm _physically attracted_ to girls." The blue eyed teen said trying to convince Sock… or maybe he was trying to convince himself.

"Okay." Sock said.

Jonathan turned back around facing Sock who seemed completely unfazed by this. The older teen didn't know if that annoyed him more. Jonathan couldn't wrap his mind around it. He wasn't gay; he could look at other guys and not find them attractive and the opposite with girls. Yet here he was staring at the green eyed boy and his heart started beating faster in his chest.

"Damn it," he cursed as he cupped his gloved hands on either side of Sock's face. "Then why do I want you?"

Sock, with his face held in place by the blond, smiled joyously and shrugged. "I don't know."

Jonathan groaned in resignation their breath clouding between the two from the cold. He looked at Sock and pulled their faces together in a soft, gentle kiss.

Sock did not put any resistance instead melting into it. He wanted to kiss Jonathan for a long time now. Since the first attempt ended badly.

* * *

><p>Packing everything he'd need Sock exited from his late parents' house. What he didn't need or what the new owners didn't want he gave away to charity. He put the last of his boxes into the old black truck his Great-Uncle Maxwell gave him for his inheritance when he turned eighteen. It was very surprising and very welcoming that he got it along with a substantial amount of money he could use as a safety cushion until he found a place to live and a job. Sock still wore the same outfit even if it was still cold in February.<p>

Sock said goodbye yesterday to his case worker and thank him for all he's done and said he'll write him a letter once he was settled down somewhere so as not to worry him. Opening the old car door that groaned he sat in the passenger's side while Jonathan took the wheel. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sock agreed his green eyes twinkling up at him. He turned on the radio that was already station to the oldies and Sock smiled when he noticed his favorite old song coming on. Humming to it he looked out the window his left hand leaning in the middle seat while the other was by the window.

Jonathan smiled a little as he pulled out from the curb finally putting some distance to the city he grew up in. Would he miss it, he didn't think so. Even though part of him might actually miss Providence he wasn't entirely going to miss the smothering hugs she gave him. He did say goodbye to her, after Sock pushed him into it of course, and she tearfully smiled hugging him again. She said she would miss him and that she hoped he had a wonderful life, smiling shyly as she looked at Sock down the hall staring at some of the pictures posted on the walls.

He tried not to blush but it seemed irreverent. Providence knew about what he felt for Sock even if he didn't mention it to her and he was glad she didn't judge him for it. Patting his head she gave him a packet of sugar bears much like the ones he got all those years ago and he felt touched that he actually hugged her.

As he past the city limits and onto the next town over Jonathan relaxed. He glanced to the passenger's side where Sock sat and placed his hand over where Sock's was resting. Looking back over those green eyes twinkled as Sock smiled up at him. the younger teen turned his hand over so their fingers were intertwine and turned his attention back to the window smiling and humming happily.

Tightening his hold on Sock's hand Jonathan turn his attention back onto the road. Holding hands, Jonathan's thumb rubbed Sock's palm unconsciously as he continued to drive while he thought.

_I was right that I would leave this town after I graduated high school, yet I was wrong that I would leave everything behind._ Jonathan glanced back at Sock who was humming the next song that came on the radio. Those green eyes shifting back towards his blue ones as they crinkled at the corners when he smiled back at him.

Taking a quick check on the road Jonathan brought their laced hands towards his mouth lightly pressing his lips on Sock's knuckles. The younger teen blushed furiously his heartbeat skipping a beat. Flushed, Sock turned his face away hiding the silly grin from the boy he loves.

Jonathan held back his smile turning his attention to the road for a few seconds. Glancing back he smiled slowly at the teen who changed his life. Jonathan planned to leave his past behind but looking at Sock. _He's the only past I want._

END OF PART EIGHT

* * *

><p>AN: there you go. The End.

Remember this story is also on my wattpad as well as all my other stories on here plus an extra one since I didn't want to put the smut one on here for fear I'll violate the site's rules. My pen name on tumblr/wattpad is readaholicgirl.

Farewell, take care now.


End file.
